The Cat Demon Kagome
by Kaggie714
Summary: Summery: Her name is Kagome, born half-cat demon and half-human, whose parents are a cat demon father and human mother. Who will save her from herself? SessKag
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One: Meet Kagome_

* * *

**"We'll, if it isn't Kagome the cat demon who disguises herself as a mere mortal." **A girl with long black hair with a white ribbon and two strands of hair by the side of her face said smirking.** "Look at that loser she'll never fit in." **another said laughing at her she had a side ponytail. **"How pathetic."** another girl called out she had red eyes and her hair was in a bun with a feather attached to it. **"Keh! What a worthless neko, she's worser than me!" **A boy with two dog ears on top of his head said. Everyone agreed with a laugh. A full demon boy with silver hair, two purple stripes in both side of his cheeks stood in the sidelines with his friends looking at Kagome with sympathy but said nothing for her sake.

Kagome Higruashi was her name she wasn't just an average girl she was half neko. Her mother was a human and her father was a demon making her half, she had a hat on to cover up her ears so you wouldn't think she was one whenever she forgot to put her necklace on her mother gave her. She had long raven hair and beautiful sapphire eyes. It wasn't the first time Kikyo, Rin, Kagura and Inuyasha called her names every since they found out she was different she was treated like a nobody, she hated every person that pitied her,and teased her, sure it hurt her but she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. **"Why not kill yourself you aren't needed in this world!" **Kikyo said glaring at her. The neko hanyou stayed silent before speaking. **"Why can't you just leave me alone! Yes I am a neko so what of it? I don't care if I am one. I don't care if weather you like me or not! When are you going to stop?!" **Kagome blinked back the burning tears.

Kikyo and the rest of her _'friends'_ had a surprise look on there faces. **"You have guts. I'll give you that." **Kikyo said taking a threatening step closer to her glaring into her eyes. but with each word she grew more furious and more irritated.** "How dare you raise your voice at me!"** Kagome stepped back slightly. Kikyo raised her left hand as it began to glow blue. She was going to show this neko to never mess with her by shooting her with an energy beam. Kagome didn't have the time to block it when Kikyou shot the beam sending her against the lockers. **"You can't even defend yourself how worthless you really are!" **Rin pointed out. **"Kagome!"** the boy watching in the sidelines ran to her side holding her shoulders. **"Sesshomaru! What are you doing helping that neko?" **Inuyasha demanded angrily seeing his half-brother while the two humans by the name Miroku and Sango stood in front of her her. Sesshomaru wanted to rip his brothers head off, he glared with pure hatred.** "She has a name use it. You really are pathetic aren't you half-breed? Don't you see you and Kagome are the same kind, half demons. She has feeling like you do and yet you treat her bad like she is a monster. Kagome dosen't deserve this."** Kagome was surprise was he defending her?

Inuyasha had his mouth lightly open and his eyes widen he knew he was right but his pride wouldn't admit it and the only thing that came out of his lips where _'Feh' _he cross his arms and turned his head the other way. **"Since you fools what to be with the half-breed go ahead but be warned she will die by my hands."** The priestess said wearing a blouse with a pair of jeans she glance at Kagome. **"You will not live for another day I will make sure of that." **With that they left to the front of the gates. Inuyasha looked behind his shoulder glancing at Kagome, Sesshomaru was helping her up he knew it was wrong and also knew the feeling she was feeling but this was the only way to protect her.

* * *

Kagome tried to stand up but winced from the pain. **"You alright?" **Sesshomaru asked holding her shoulder gently his voice full with concern on his voice she saw the worried faces Sango and Miroku had she made eye contact with the full demon and saw pity in his eyes. Kagome glared at him and yanked herself from his touch. **"I don't need your pity."** Miroku spoke to her and said.** "It's not pity, we are just trying to help you." **Kagome growled softy. Help her? If they care about her then they would have save her from Kikyo. **"Help me?..." **She scoffed bitterly **"...Why didn't you help me when Kikyo was teasing with me? Why didn't you help me against her?" **Sesshomaru looked at her sadly **"Kagome I..."** The little human neko turned her back toward him. **"Whatever I don't need an explanation from the likes of you, just leave me be."** she then left her way home. Sesshomaru wanted to pull her in his arms and confront her but she just need time to herself right now. **"We have to do something to make her trust us. I really want to be her friend." **Sango said, ever since she saw Kagome she wanted to be her friend but every time she talk to her or even approach her she would just leave and not say anything, she also wanted to touch those ears of hers.** "Yes..." **Miroku said with a nod agreeing with her **"...I know we will think of something but first we must get out of here school is over and there almost closing the gates." **Sesshomaru stared where Kagome had left he heard what the humans said, he will make make trust him if that's the last thing he do.

* * *

A lonely Kagome walked the way home where her family love her no matter what kind she was she was glad today was Friday now she didn't had to worry about Kikyo always running her day. Ever since she was little everyone would tease her making her feel bad except one boy who decided to be her friend but then ended up betraying her like the rest of them that's why she was afraid to be close to someone else. Kagome knew things will get better somehow.


	2. Chapter Two: The Past

_The Past_

_Lord Shizuo was pacing nervously outside the room where his mate Kisa was giving birth to their child. He heard her scream and cringed he didn't like his wife being in pain and even though he knew it was part of the process it still tore him up inside. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and turn to his partner Renji. _

_**"My Lord everything is going to be alright." **__He tried to reassure him. Shizuo only nodded his head hoping he was right. A few minutes of waiting the door flew open and the doctor appeared. __**"Congratulations My Lord!" **__the doctor exclaimed with a smile. Shizuo ran into the room before the doctor could tell him if it was a boy or girl. Kisa was sitting up in the bed with her baby in her arms when her husband entered.__** "Honey come see your daughter." **__She said with a smile.__** "It's a girl!"**__ Shizuo said excitedly as he went to his wife's side to see the bundle in her arms. Nothing in the world could have stopped the tears that fell from his eyes. He didn't even try to hide them. He didn't care if the whole world saw him cry, he was too happy to care. __**"Isn't she beautiful?" **_

_**"She takes after you, she's beautiful." **__Her mate said he turn to look at and kissed her forehead. __**"You did well mate."**__ he praised her.__** "What should we name her?" **__Kisa asked cradling her baby girl.__** "She looks kinda like you." **__Shizuo said, stroking his daughter's cheek with his knuckle. She grabbed it with her free hand.__** "Like a mirror-image. How about Kagome?"**__ He suggested. __**"That's a perfect name. Kagome Higruashi." **__His wife says happily and kisses the baby's head. __**"Do you want to hold her?" **__Shizuo nodded, Kisa carefully placed the baby into his arms. __**"Hi, I am your daddy."**__ He said to her he placed his finger inside her small palm. Then watched as her soft skin wrapped around it. The baby yawned a bit and momentarily placed her other arm in the air. Then relaxed back in her fathers arm. His heart melted. He promise to always take care of her and protect anyway he can. Kagome had raven little hair on her head, with cat ears on top of her head, claws and fangs she also had beautiful sapphire eyes. She was perfect. Kisa couldn't believe that she had given birth to a daughter that was fathered by Shizuo. 'My dream has finally come true.' She thought to herself. _

_The baby made some grunting sounds and giggle as she just looked at her baby, then she looked up at her mate that she love so much.__** "I love you." **__She whispered__** "I love you too." **__Shizuo said with a smile as he leaned in and kissed her with so much passion they pulled apart for much need air. Kisa yawn cute and her eyes started to droop.__** "You get some rest mate, you need it." **__Shizuo place the baby Kagome next to her who was sleeping soundly. He looked over his growing family and smiled. For the first time in his life he truly felt that he knew what the true meaning of family truly was. It was unconditional love and acceptance. He couldn't ask for more. 'Thank you Kisa. Thank you for all that you've given me.'_

* * *

_**Five years**_

_Kagome grew quickly. The little girl instantly stole her father's heart. Shizuo loved her with all his soul, the same way he loved Kisa. As she grew he became very cautious and protective of her. Kisa would send her out to play, but Shizuo would watch her like a hawk. One little whimper and he was at her side in an instant. After five years, he just couldn't say no to his baby girl. _

_**"Mommy?" **__Kisa turned from her pot of stew to look down at her daughter._

_**"Yes Kagome?" **__She asked the little girl. _

_**"Where's Daddy?"**__ the girl asked.__** "He's will be right back, he just needs to take care of some stuff."**__ Kagome gave her mother a confused look, curious as she was she ask. __**"What things?"**__ Kisa sighed.__** "He's protecting us from anything that would harm us."**__ 'She's got so much of her father in her. She's always questioning things.'_

_Kisa went back to her cooking. Kagome sat in a chair and started to eat a biscuit her mother gave her. Lord Shizuo walked into the hut.__** "Daddy!"**__ Kagome yelled happily she was up in an instant and launched herself at her father. He caught her easily and smiled. __**"Well hello to you too." **__Kagome walked over to him. Shizuo set Kagome down and pulled his mate into his arms. He leaned down and kissed her. Kagome turned away from her parents. 'Yuck! I'm never gonna let a boy do that to me!' Shizuo turn to his daughter "Kagome, I have a surprise for you!" Her father said, smiling. __**"Really? What is it?"**__ She asked him excited.__** "Renji!"**__ He called. The man name Renji walked in the door in his arms he had a bundle. "A kitty!" Kagome cried. A small fluffy tan kitten with a marking on her head sat in his hands with a pink bow tied around its neck with a little gold bell attached. __**"She's cute isn't she?" **__Shizuo asked.__** "She's adorable!"**__ Kagome cried taking the kitten from him and cradling her in her arms.__** "What is her name?" **_

_**"She's your kitten you get to name her."**__ Renji said with a smile. The little kitten licked Kagome's cheek ravishing her with kisses causing the adults to laugh.__** "We found her wounded in the street she was being chase by some dogs, what do you think your going to name her?"**__ Shizuo ask his daughter he was glad she like her present. She was of course a cat demon herself. Kagome looked at her small companion she thought for a moment and then answered. __**"Kilala. Her name will be Kilala." **__Kilala mew saying that she like her name. Kisa smile warmly.__** "I think that's a wonderful name Kagome, she even likes it."**__ The little human cat hugged her gently she then set her down.__** "Come on Kilala let's go play."**__ Kagome ran toward the garden of her house the cat followed after her. __**"Kagome is so cute isn't she?"**__ Kisa squeled. __**"Yes she is."**__ Ruji agreed watching as the little girl happily left. __**"I will go and watch after her." **__Shiuzo and Kisa both smile they knew how caring he was of Kagome. _

* * *

_Little Kagome had so much fun playing with her new friend Kilala in the garden. Ruji leaned back against a shade of a tree watching over her with a smile on his face. Her childish antics relaxed him and made his life seem calmer. Kagome meant a lot to him and she was a big part of his life she had been for many years, he loved her as a daughter he never had. Whenever she smile or laugh his heart would lighten up, his only fear was losing Kagome, he couldn't live without himself if something would ever happened to her, he would always protect her from anyone who harms her in anyway, he didn't care if she was a cat hanyou she was perfect the way she is now. Renji looked up at the sky and sight. 'I promise I will always protect you Kagome, and I will do whatever I can to make you happy, forever.' he thought. __**"Renji!...Renji!"**__ he heard Kagome called, as she ran toward him. __**"What's wrong Kagome?"**__ he said, worried that something hurt her.__** "I made this for you, Renji." **__Kagome said, as she held up a flower necklace. It had many beautiful flowers.__** "I made this for you. The white blossoms match your haori and make it pretty." **__Wanting to see her smile, he placed it around his neck. 'She's got so much of her mother in her. She's so innocent and pure.' Kagome giggled and jumped into his lap. Renji instinctively wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Kagome snuggled closer to him, he then began to tell a story.__** "Once there was a girl name Katsumi she was a cat demon, she was kind, gentle, intelligent, brave, compassionate, and her heart was made of the purest gold-" **_

_**"Just like me!"**__ Kagome interrupted and he chuckled.__** "Yes, just like you. She lived happy with her father and mother who loved her very much, she had the perfect family and life her father help her trained by wielding a sword to help her protect herself from any dangers in the world, just in case he wasn't there. Katsumi learned very quick and was awesome at it. Then she met children her age playing in a field of grass full with flowers she decided to play with them but as she got closer she saw the dirty glares they were giving her. Katsumi ask if she could play with them but they said no because she was a half demon, from that day in she knew no one like her because she was diffrent from everyone else-"**__ Kagome cutely growled lowly. _

_**"How could they be mean to her?"**__ She murmured ruefully. Renji smile but continued.__** "Katsumi didn't had no one besides her family it was hard for her growing up so she made a place for herself in the world then she met this boy who he wanted to be her friend she didn't trust him right away she would act cold toward him but little by little she did, the boy loved her even though she was a half-demon, every day and every night he would protect her as she was the most valuable treasure, and for him she was he would support in ever way, he would bring her flowers and bathe her in sunshine. The boy was deeply in love with her, he had given her something worth more than anything else in the universe: His heart. Katsumi accepted him and loved him too. She never gave up on his life or her dreams and she never will, she was strong in her heart, but that is the only place her strength seemed to be, thanks to the boys love she was able to live life and always have that smile on her face." **__Kagome smile, she looked at him in the eyes.__** "How sweet! Renji-kun will I ever find the perfect boy for me?" **__he was shocked at her question and yet jealous his daughter was growing up and he can't do anything to stop it, but she will still be his little girl.__** "Yes you will, he will love you for who you are and he will love you for the rest of your life." **__He reached out and gently started rubbing her cat ears. Kagome started to purr, he chuckled and petted her head. Kilala was next to him also protecting her owner. After a few minutes Kagome was sleeping. He could hear her soft breathing, she had fallen asleep in his arms. Renji stood up and carefully took her inside the house he saw his lord and lady sitting in the kitchen table. Shizuo looked his friend, he glanced down at Kagome and then back at him. "She fell asleep." Kisa saw her daughter she stood up from her chair and said.__** "She must be tired from playing all day, I will take her to bed." **__Renji nodded and gently set her in her arms and watched as she left to take her to bed. Lord Shizuo looked at his partner from the look of his eyes he really seem to care about Kagome.__** "Thank you for looking out for Kagome."**__ Renji smiled as he shook his head.__** "It was no problem, My Lord..." he said "...I am just glad to be there for her."**_

* * *

_The next day a human cat woke up she looked toward the kitten who laid next to her.__** "Come on Kilala."**__ She said getting out bed. Kilala followed after her. As they both entered the kitchen Kagome saw her mother already making breakfast. __**"Good morning Kagome. How did you slept?"**__ Kisa asked her daughter with a smile. _

_**"Good, where is daddy and Renji?"**__ She ask not seeing them in the kitchen._

_**"They would be back shortly they had some business to attend to."**__ Kagome nodded in understanding. __**"Mommy I am going to be in the garden playing with Kilala." **_

_**"Okay but don't go to far breakfast is almost ready."**__ Kagome and Kilala both played together she wouldn't have disobeyed her mother's, if she hadn't of seen a butterfly._

_**"That's pretty!"**__ Ignoring her mother's order to stay put, she followed the butterfly._

_ Kagome ran giggling after the butterfly, aware of her surroundings Kagome's eyes widen she saw that she wasn't home anymore instead she was outside, she looked at children playing with a ball they were having so much fun, she decided to approached the laughing children playing, maybe if she asked politely they'd let her play too.__** "Excuse me..." **__she asked in her kindest voice. The other children stopped and stared at her coldly. __**"Can I play?" **__The boy holding the ball laughed mockingly, as if she grown two heads. __**"Why? You'd just pop the ball with your claws besides we don't play with disgusting half-breed!" **__he spat. Kagome heart sank her eyes sadden. Kilala the two tail cat growled at him how dare he say that to her! With her good hearing Kagome heard what the other children were saying to each other. _

**_"Look at her—she's such a little freak."_**

**_"I don't know why she has to stay here."_**

_'Why are they treating me this way? What have I done wrong?' Kagome thought sadly. _

**_"Ugh, she's so repulsive."_**

_**"Her cat ears are so disgusting."**__ A girl with green eyes wearing a blue blouse and shorts walked closer to her and pushed her to the ground, Kagome fell to the ground she then reached down and yanked on her sensitive ears as hard as she could __**"Cat-hanyou!"**__ she hissed when Kagome cried out in pain. __**"DADDY!"**__ she screamed. Kilala had enough of this jerks she will protect her mistress any way she could she bite him in the leg piercing his skin with her fangs. __**"Oww!"**__ the human yells, snatching his leg away from the cat drawing blood. _

* * *

_** "DADDY!"**__ Lord Shizuo stopped in his tracks that sounded so much like his daughter.__** "Did you hear that. Kagome is in trouble!" **__He told his partner. They both bolted in the direction of her voice. He was going so fast to help his little girl. He burst onto the scene just as the children were about to hurt Kilala.__** "Kagome?!"**__ He yelled. The little girl looked up at her father. __**"Daddy!" **__The little boy smirk.__** "Oh! The child has a name? I wouldn't have let her live long enough to name her. So this is your daddy? How pathetic! You shouldn't have been allowed to reproduce! The lady who birthed this worthless lump of flesh should be tortured for her ignorance!" **__he spat. That was the last straw. No one talked about Kagome that way and lived to tell about it. Shizuo growled louder. He was slipping away from reality. His demon side wanted out, and it wanted out now! Renji placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, he then looked at the children with hatred. How dare they do this to Kagome.__** "If you kids want to see another day, I suggest you leave. I am not afraid to kill every single one of you." **__He unsheathed his sword.__** "This is not over!"**__ The small human boy said. With that they left. __**"Kagome! Are you okay?"**__ Shizuo rushed over to her and held her to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried.__** "Daddy! I was so scared!"**_

_**"So was I."**__ he whispered. 'I am so sorry Kagome.' Renji watched from the sideline he frown how could he let this happen? She doesn't deserve this kind of treatment. Shizuo had carried Kagome home she hadn't spoken since the incident. He was lost in his thoughts. 'How could I let this happen to her? I almost lost her. How could I explain that to Kisa? She'd never forgive me! She'd hate me! I am sorry Kagome…'_

_As they reached there home a worried mother sight in relief seeing her daughter unharmed. __**"Thanks goodness your alright Kagome, I was so worried about you." **_

_Shizuo set her down and Kagome ran to her mother hugging her for dear life. Kisa was worried.__** "Mommy?" **_

_**"Yes dear what is it?"**_

_**"What's a half-breed?"**__ Shizuo's and Renji's eyes widen, Kisa gasped. _

_**"Where'd you hear that?"**__ Kisa ask her daughter. __**"This children said I was a half-breed. What is it?"**__ Kisa set Kagome down and Shizuo kneeled so that he was on her level. __**"A half-breed is someone who is both human and demon. I'm a demon because my father was a demon and my mother was a human. You're a half-breed because I'm a demon and Mommy's a human." **__he explained. After a moment of pondering this new information Kagome spoke again. __**"The children made it seem that being a half-breed was a bad thing. They said I was worthless and stupid. She said that Mommy should be punished because she married you. Is that true?" **__Shizuo hugged Kagome and wiped a tear from his eye. __**"No! That's not true at all! Just because your a half-breed doesn't mean your any less important than anyone else. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." **__Kagome smelt salt it was her father's fresh tears.__** "If it's not true, then why are you crying? I can smell your tears Daddy."**_

_**"I am sorry you have to go though that, I didn't wanted this to happen to you."**__ Kagome hugged her father tight. __**'Kagome, I'm sorry.'**__ The day went okay Kagome was smiling and laughing like nothing had ever happen while playing with Kilala as there parents and Renji watched her with smiles on there face's they just wanted to forgot about the accident that had happen earlier so they did. Kagome knew the road ahead of her is definitely not a going to be a smooth one, but at its end lies a life of happiness right? with the help and love from her wonderful family she would move on foreword like the cat demon in the story. _

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter please review :)


	3. Chapter Three: A Fun Day with Souta

_Hi everyone, I would like to thank you for your wonderful reviews I couldn't have done it without you, so thank you for everything._

* * *

_Chapter Three: A Fun Day with Souta_

A half-demon awoke to the sound of birds chirping, she sat up on the bed and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes, next to her was her cat demon Kilala she was staring at her with her big red eyes, she petted her head gently with her hand and she purred, a sweet smell hit her nose. "Come on Kilala, breakfast must be ready." She got out of the covers, quickly brushed her teeth and combed out her tangled hair. She was wearing pink shirt and a skirt snapping it as she ran into the kitchen and was greeted by her cheerful mother. "Good morning, Kagome. Did you sleep well?" Ms. Hiragrashi's pleasant voice greeted Kagome, as it had every morning of her life.

"I slept great!" Kagome replied, she sat into her seat at the table. Her mother had prepared quite a breakfast for Souta and Kagome and both children ate until they thought their stomachs would burst. "Sis,..." A young boy said. "...can you take me to the park and play soccer with me and my friends?" he ask.

"Soccer?" She asked in disbelief—it sounded so stupid, Kagome looked down at the hopeful face of her brother and she just had to give in. 'Playing soccer will be fun...' she thought. "All right, fine. I'll go." Souta Higruashi was her younger brother, he would always protect her when she needed it the most, and had let her know that he would always be there for her no matter what, Souta was...human she was glad for that because she didn't want him to feel the same pain she was feeling now, all the glares and insults from everyone was just another crack to the heart. Kagome watched as he cheered and bounced out of the room. "He admires you, you know?" she heard her mother say. Kagome snorted. "I doubt he says anything good."

"You'd be surprised, the way he talks sometimes about how you protect him and take care of him, he tells me that he someday wants to be like you." She reasoned with a smile. Kagome sight. "Wish he didn't. I don't like being someone who is admired because I'll end up disappointing them."

"Give yourself more credit honey," Her mother ordered. "...your a very wonderful girl..." Kagome smile knowing how right she was.

Souta was so happy, he would finally spent time with his sister that he loved so dearly, he didn't care if she was different he liked her just the way she is, especially those cute ears of hers, he couldn't help but want to rub them, she has such a big heart that cares for everyone even if they did something bad to her she would forgive you, the little boy put some comfortable clothes and shoes, his eyes land on a picture frame of him and Kagome, he was around five when the picture was taken, and she was seven. Kagome had her long raven hair down with a yellow ribbon tie to the back, and a big smile plastered across her face, he couldn't help but smile, he love it how she smile his heart filling with warmth.

_~FB~_

_"You don't deserve to live, half-breed." _

_"Why don't you do us all a favor and just kill yourself already."_

_"Nobody likes you." All of those names ran through the seven year old girl's head as tears flowed freely from her eyes as her heart wrenching sobs racked her body. What had she done to deserve this? Was it true? Did she not deserve to live? Was she a disgrace? _

_"Can't you see that no one wants you around?"_

_"You're a worthless half-breed and you always will be." A little baby Souta not to far watched as two human girls and a boy walked up to his sister and started pushing her around, then they pushed her to the ground, she winced in pain from the compact of the hard cold ground. A two tail cat growled in anger she had transformed into her big cat form, which she only did when she was in battle, needed to fly, or was concerned about her mistress safety. _

_Souta had enough of them treating her as if she was nothing! he crawled towards his sister with a thin line on his lips. "Do you think we're scare of you demon?" a boy said with a smirk. The cat hissed as he bit the boy's right arm drawing blood and he cried in pain. "Yaaaan!" A loud happy voice squealed, causing the girl to turn around quickly and look around for the source, she spot her little baby brother just a few feet away from her, crawling on the floor. "Ga ba naa!" The baby squealed, he sat in front of his sister and then he began to cry, a soft but loud cry. "This is not over half-breed." A girl said then she left followed by the others, sure enough, the little infant stopped crying immediately, she blinked then smile, knowing her brother wanted to protect her. Kilala transformed into her small form, and she picked her up and petted her. "Thank you Kilala for protecting me." she praised. The small furry kitten purred, she then felt someone behind her wanting to get up on her back she glanced to see Souta's bright happy smile on his little face, her ears twitched atop her head, unable to resist, Souta reached with his small hands grasped her ears gently, making gurgling noises, Kagome laughed at what she thought was cute behavior, seeing her smile made his heart skip a beat, her laugh sounded like _

_music to his ears so lively and cheerful that he always wanted to hear from her. _

_~End Of FB~_

Every time Souta saw a tear running down her cheek, he wanted to hold her close, and softly wipe her tears away, wishing he could take his sister's pain and anguish exchange for the peace she wanted, he'd always be there for her. Souta placed back the picture frame that was on the table as he was about to close the door he looked at the photo one last time, if anyone deserved the right to find true happiness it was Kagome.

Souta walked downstairs and he saw a human Kagome petting Kilala ever so gently on the ears, eliciting a loud purr from the tiny cat, telling her how cute she was and how she was good girl, whenever she wanted to hide her form she would put on the star-shaped necklace given to her from their father, so no one will notice she was a cat demon.

Kagome saw him and ask. "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah..."

"Have fun you two." There mother called as they left to the the door. "We will!" They both headed to the park.

* * *

A full demon Sesshomaru walked in the sidewalk with his hands on his pocket he couldn't help but think about Kagome he needed to find a way to make her trust him, you see since the first time he met her he found her very interesting she was a very mysterious girl, he knew deep down she was a kind and lovely person. He wanted to make her understand that not all people are bad he wanted to let her know that if she needed someone he would always be there for her, as he walked he saw her, Kagome crossing the street with her brother, for a brief moment Sesshomaru pondered what to do but he quickly decided to follow her.

* * *

Kagome was walking enjoying the fresh as they reached the park she saw different type of people. So far she has seen two girls walking and chatting, a mother and two kids, and a group of friends sitting and talking at the benches.

"Hey Souta!" The boy spotted his friends they were waving at him, he smile as he approached them. "Hi you guys." A boy with spike black hair and grey eyes look at the young girl who was next to him. "Hi you must be Kagome, Souta talks about you all the time," he told her. "...would you like to play with us?"

"Fine, but I won't go easy on you just because you're kids," She said with a smirk "...you four against me."

"What?" The three said in usion with a shocked look on there faces. Souta knew why she wanted to be alone...she didn't trust them.

As the game began a pair of golden eyes watched her. Kagome had gotten the soccer ball first and was heading for the makeshift net. Toyji narrowed his eyebrows and ran after her, determined to grab the ball away. Souta followed close behind. Yukio who was in front of her tried to get the ball away from her but she kicked it to the side, swerving around as ran for the net. Yahiro tried to block the ball but the kick was too high. Souta was sweating as he passed the ball with one sharp kick to Toyji, who easily caught the ball with his foot and kicked it Yukio, he meant to kick the soccerball to Souta but, Kagome got in the way kicking the soccerball as hard as she could, and it slammed into the net. Whoever got the next goal won. Toyji kicked the ball hard towards Souta, Kagome who was next to him moved to her left swiftly, leaning her shoulder into it. When Souta leaned the same way, Kagome kicked the ball with her other foot and ran the opposite way, keeping the ball in front of her, and leaving poor boy in a confused and unbalanced position. Kagome tapped the ball in the goal, everyone were amazed especially the demon who watched from afar.

"Wow! Kagome, that was cool!" Yukio called out.

"Yes, Kagome, what a nice skill you have!" Yahiro stated, dusting himself off

"Yes, that was awesome!" Toyji praised her while panting. Just then she heard a woman yelling she turned her head toward the direction, her eyes widen a little girl was running after her little dog who crossed the street, her mother running after, yelling her name, they didn't notice a black car heading there way. Kagome wanted to do nothing to save her, but she knew it was wrong, with her quick thinking she kicked the ball so hard passing through some people hitting the windshield of the car, the person stepped on the brake and her car screeched to a halt, the car stop sideways and saving the kid's life, everyone gasped and looked toward Kagome with surprise expressions on there faces. "Kagome..." whispered Souta still in shocked.

"Wow!" Yukio whispers excitedly "Your sister is so cool!"

"I wish I had a sister like that!" Kagome shook her head. "It was nothing...we better head home now Souta." He nodded slowly. "Bye you guys."

"Bye, I hope we can play again soon." With that they left. Sesshomaru steeped away from his hiding spot and smile, he still couldn't believe what just happened._ 'She really is something.'_ He thought watching her as she left.

* * *

Souta and Kagome walked home enjoying there ice creams that they bought on there way, he had vanilla and she had chocolate, when they arrived home they were welcome by a excited kitten and a happy mother. After a few minutes everyone sat down to eat enjoying each others company.

Night arrived and Mama Higruashi smile as her son demonstrated his sisters actions. "You should have seen her mom she saved a little's girl life with the ball, she was awesome! Not only that but she also beat my friends and me." Souta gleamed. You could see the admiration in his eyes, his mother smile happy to have great kids.

"I am glad you had fun with your sister Souta."

"Mama, have you seen my blue sweater?" the teenage girl ask as she headed to Souta's room.

"I washed it yesterday, its on the bathroom, I'll go get it for you" She replied leaving the room.

"Thank you, Mama..."

"Nee-chan," Souta called as Kagome headed towards the door. Kagome turned around and smiled. "Yeah?"

"I love you." Kagome smiled lovingly as she blew a kiss to her baby brother. "Love you too squirt," and with that she left. Souta smile happy that she had a sister like her.

* * *

Sesshomaru was in bed thinking of the cat demon who amazed him so much his hands were behind his head, he will do anything to become her friend and always stay by her side. "Kagome..."

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter I know its short but next time I would make it long, I hope you like it and review, I like to hear your thoughts. Until next time. :)


	4. Chapter Four: He's Back

Hi everyone sorry for the long wait thank you for your awesome reviews it makes me so happy and it also keep me going. Here's it goes.

* * *

_Chapter Four: He's Back_

Sesshomaru walked down the stairs of his house with a white collar t-shirt, black pants on and shoes, he saw his half-brother pouring himself a glass of juice, as he was about to leave he ask. "Why are you helping them?..."

Inuyasha knew what he meant straight away so he turned to look at him. "...Why not let them suffer as Kagome have suffered?" he continued.

"You don't understand, I am doing this to protect her." the half-demon answered him.

Sesshomaru scoffed at his response. "Protect her? you not only hurt her emotionally but physically, you and Kagome shared the same feelings when you both were young, you were treated with like a nobody because you were different and yet, you act as if she is bad then you, she dose not deserve this, she has been through enough already."

Inuyasha looked taken aback at this. "I know what she's been through and how she feels, but you have no idea what Kikyo is capable of, she said that if I didn't go with her, than she would kill Kagome and make her life a living hell. I couldn't let that happen."

The full demon glared at him. "You weren't a man enough to disagree instead you joined her like a weakling you are." Inuyasha knew he was right, without another word Sesshomaru left to the garden, leaving him in his shame.

* * *

A young tall man with green eyes walked in the sidewalk of the street, today was the day he was going to see his best friend Sesshomaru, after not being able to see the boy for almost five years, because he had to move away not only was he here for him but also because he couldn't get a special girl who held his heart out of his mind.

* * *

Kagome was walking in a soft green grass with Kirara next to her she wanted to be by herself at the moment, Souta wanted to go with her too, he wanted to make sure his sister was safe and he wanted to look out for her but she declined, she could smell his sadness, it practically radiated off his body, Kagome hated it when he was sad it stung her heart deeply, so she told him she owed him when she got back, he only nodded with a smile understanding why she wanted to be alone. As the half-demon cat arrived by a river she made her way over to the edge of the river, she sat down on a rock and dipped her feet in the water, she swished her feet around the river, enjoying the way that the cool water felt on her legs, the two tail cat sat beside her, she remember how fun she had with _him_ when they were together.

_~Flashback~_

_A 6 year old little boy with short black hair and green eyes pick a little demon cat up like she weighed no more than a feather he carry her to the water, the sun hung in the sky making the water sparkle. _

_"Let me go, Koji!" she squealed as he made his way to the water. The boy name Koji didn't reply, but the more she kicked and squealed, the larger his smirk became._

_"Oooh, the water's kinda cold, Kagome." He said just to scare her as he stepped in. It actually was pretty warm._

_"Koji, don't you dare! You know I hate cold water!"_

_"Well, that's the point." he laughed and threw her in. He made sure is was shallow enough for her to touch, yet deep enough to get her soaking wet. And it worked, though Kagome noticed he had lied about it being cold._

_"I dislike you..." Kagome pouted with her arms crossed. _

_"I like you too." Koji laughed and kissed her forehead tenderly, her palms rising to press against his chest. It made her feel so happy just being with him. Kagome suddenly smiled before pushing him so he too fell in._

_"That's not fair!" Koji yelled he he resurfaced._

_"That's what you get for tormenting me." Kagome giggled. _

_Koji smile loving the sound of her laughter he then began to splash her, Kagome copied him and soon water was splashing all over the place, once the demon girl had enough of water getting in her ears and mouth, she attempted to run away, her movements much swifter since she's a half demon, after all, with a laugh, he ran after her, though it was pretty hard considering it's hard running in water, once he was close enough, Koji jumped and ended landing on her back, with a scream, Kagome fell under water and he never let go, he brought her back up to the surface just to have her push him again. _

_"You're mean." Kagome pouted, he chuckled at the cute little pout on her face. The little girl titled her head with a questioning glance, "What are you laughing about?"_

_"You are so cute." Koji replied looking at her lovingly, and she blushed pink. _

_"Thank you for being my friend." she said with a bright smile as she looked at him._

_That moment Koji could feel his heart throbbing fast, he embraced her tightly against his chest never wanting to let her go, Kagome hesitated for a moment in shock, but hugged him back after a few seconds. "I will always be there for you Kagome." Kagome hugged him tightly feeling the warmth of him. 'Kagome, I'll will always protect you 'till the end and do whatever I can to make you smile.'_

_~End Of Flashback~_

Koji was her first true friend, he was the first one to get to know her, the first one to believe in her, he had always taken care of her and protected her, he was even there for her it made her feel safe but most of all happy, he wasn't scare of her, he had accepted her any way she was no one has ever done that before, but soon things had to end for the little human cat.

_~FB~_

_"Half-breed nobody likes you. You are an abomination. You're a disgrace to all humans. You're nothing but a cat that deserves to be dead, you will always be nothing like that wench that is your mother!" a little girl yelled. "...did you really think Koji likes you? If he really cared about you he wouldn't have left you all alone."_

_Little Kagome looked at her friend he wouldn't look at her, his was head down until she couldn't see his face, only a veil of black hair._

_The little girl had a smug look on her face. "...He never like you, he was just taking pity on you since you had no one, I mean who can like someone like you?" she laughed. _

_"Is this true Koji? You were just taking...pity on me?" Kagome asked him sadly, Koji hesistated for a moment. "Yes...I never, liked you,..." he said no emotion laced in his voice. "...Everything was all a...lie."_

_Kagome stared at him, even though pain was burning in her chest, for some reason, nothing showed on the outside, maybe it was because she wasn't surprised at this fact, maybe because she had secretly known this would happened, Kagome couldn't take it anymore and ran away tears streaming down her cheeks. Koji watched her go with a painful expression on his face he wanted to go and comfort her and tell her the truth but he knew this was the only way to save her. "Kagome..." he whispered. In his heart, he knew he fell in love with her, she was the one that would always make him feel many emotions all together. "We'll done Koji, the half-breed got what she deserved." The little boy hung his head his bangs shading his eyes. 'I am sorry Kagome.' _

_~End of Flashback~_

From that day on she never heard from him ever again she also never trusted a living soul and she made a place for herself in the world, she had never understood why he would just betrayed her like that after everything they did together, but thanks to her lovable family she wasn't alone in the world as she thought she was. Kagome looked at Kirara she lifted her hand to pet her head gently, she smile as she heard her purr, knowing she was going to okay.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in his room thinking about what Sesshomaru had said to him and he was right he was nothing but a coward, he just wanted to help her, he knew what it felt like to be alone, and it wasn't pleasant at all, he was always treated differently from everyone else, he was looked down on and called him names just like Kagome had. He would find some way, some brilliant way to save her from herself.

Sesshomaru who was at the garden looked up at the clear blue sky he thought about Kagome constantly, he couldn't stop thinking about her, everywhere he went, everything he did, she was always at the back of his mind, sometimes the feeling was stronger than usual. _'What is she doing to me?' _he wondered, he will do anything to be her friend. Sesshomaru then caught a trace of his brother's scent, he didn't bother to look at him.

"I been thinking and you are right, I am weak..." he heard Inuyasha speak. "...but I just thought this was the only way to help her..."

Sesshomaru turned to look at him. "Your actions only made things worse. If you really care for her then you would find another way to protect her."

Inuyasha nodded his head. "Yes but first we need to find a way for her to trust us."

The full demon gave a confused look. "...and how are we going to do that if she won't even let us near her."

"Well, I am kicking myself for not thinking of this before but...I have an idea that may work."

* * *

The half-demon girl decided to go home if she didn't her mother would start worrying about her as she was walking, Kagome tripped over her own feet, she wasn't used to wearing shoes, usually she wore soft shoes that she could scuff up climbing trees and playing in the water, she shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact to come, but it never did, she opened her eyes and saw a boy with sparkling green eyes his face was very close to hers and his right arm was holding her petite waist, they stared at each other, not caring if someone saw, his eyes then widen those eyes he remeber her sapphire eyes that he couldn't forget, he seen them go through so many emotions, hurt, comfort, love, and pain, one word had left his lips. "Kagome..."

* * *

Kaggie: That's the end of this chapter I hope you like it.

Kagome: Why did you have to stop there? it was getting intresting, please continue I am so eager to know what happens next. ≧ω≦

Sesshomaru: Yes, I agree I can't wait for this Sesshomaru and Kagome to finally be together.

Inuyasha: (growled) She is not yours, she's mine!

Sesshomaru: (smirk) Is the puppy jealous that this Sesshomauru will have Kagome in the end.

Inuyasha: (glaring) Shut up! :-(

Sesshomaru: You are aren't you? I wonder how it would feel to taste her soft lips.

Inuyasha: I said shut up! (held his fist in the air)

Kagome: -_-;

Kaggie: That's enough if you don't keep quiet neither of you will get Kagome.

Inuyasha: Hey you can't tell us what to do!

Kaggie: (nodded) Sure I can, you have to obey like the dogs you are. (Bad move)

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took out there swords.

Kaggie: Oh No...O.O

Sesshomaru: Run you fool run! Mwa haha!

Kaggie: Help! Someone! Anyone! Ahh

Kagome: (laughed nervously) We hope you like it and see you next time don't forget to review, favorite and follow we love you all! :)


	5. Chapter Five: Just another story

_Chapter Five: Just another story..._

Kagome's eyes widen as she was staring at the man before her, memories were returning to her, sound of his laugh, his smile, and his voice. "Koji..." she whispered, remembering what he did to her all those years ago, she practically snarled as she was brought of her stupor, she pushed him back and away from her, ignoring the surprise look on his face. "Let's go Kirara." she said, with that she turned and walked away from him leaving everything behind.

"Kagome wait..." Koji said as he tried to talk to her. "...please..." he wanted to talk to her, wanted to tell her how much he missed her, and how much he wanted to hear her sweet voice. Kagome stops, not facing him and seems to be waiting for him to say whatever he needed to say.

"I am sorry for what happen all those years ago but I only did it to protect you…" He started, "...Ayumi confronted me the day we played by the river she told me if I didn't stayed away from you then she would have killed you and I was afraid, that she was going to accomplish that, not only that but she also said she wouldn't stop bothering you so I said all those things, I never, meant to hurt you. It was unbearable when I saw you running away from me I wanted nothing but to go after you but I couldn't I didn't want anything to happen to you, I was a coward."

Kagome heard his every word and whipped around and stared at him with a look of pure hurt in her eyes. "Protect me?..." She scoffed. "...I was not a little girl, who needed your protection, do you have any idea how much you truly meant to me?! Was this all a game to you? Well congratulations Koji, you won. You were the only person I trusted more than anyone else, the only person I ever believed in. You were the only person who believed in me and yet you betrayed me, you were the only one I could rely on, you saved me from myself. I always thought that I'm was alone, but I didn't, because I had you. I was always lost and I was miserable, but you shone light into my darkness, showed me that I could be anything I wanted, no one thought I could, beside my family, but least of all me, but you did. I seen the way people look at me, with so must hatred, I didn't understand how you wanted to be with me, but you did and show me how to be a myself and how to be a friend, nothing you can say that will make this any better! I thought you were different, from the rest of them but I guess I was wrong, watashi wa anata ga kirai desu Koji."

Kagome's eyes were looking into his, the human man gasped lightly frozen in place, as she said those words, her words hurt harshly, more painful than ten thousands swords stabbing into his heart, he looked into her eyes, he was so shocked at what he saw, her eyes...were drained out of life, as if nothing mattered anymore, he watched her back as she walked away, his head was hanging down lowly, his hands by his side, he loved the young girl that had the power to make him feel, he loved everything about her, her eyes, her smile, her warmth in which she takes everything and everyone in but now he had lost her for his stupidity.

* * *

'Why did he have to return?' The hanyou wonder. 'Why did he have to show up?' Why? All of her questions began with the same word...she will never admit it but she loved him, there was no doubt about it, he was her inspiration, her angel, he was always there for her, he always makes her happy whenever she was sad, he taught her many things in life, she didn't meant those words, she could never hate him, he was her first love and she cared for him despite all the things that happened but leaving her with all the pain in her heart...it hurt. No matter what people you encounter and how many other crushes you have, you would always come back to him, because, it's just like people say it – you can't forget your first love!

Kagome stared at the clear blue sky, thinking, five years has passed since he left her behind and yet, his face and voice remained in her head. The two tail cat transformed into her larger cat self, with white fangs sticking out of her mouth, urging the young girl to jump on her back.

"A ride would be nice..." Kagome said with a smile, she climbed on her back and, Kirara took off in the direction of their home.

* * *

"My Lord! My Lord!" a voice shouted throughout the castle, a man came running into the castle doors. The Lord turned to glare at the young servant, "What is all the yelling about? this better be good." The man stopped and bowed in front of him.

"My lord, they found the girl! they found her near a river."

"Excellent, bring me the girl and not disappoint me." he said with a serious expression on his face.

The man was looking up at him fearfully, he took in a shaky breath and nodded. "W-we will not fail you, my lord!" as he turned and started to leave The Lord whispered, "You better, or I will have your head..." he then walked out of the room.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The Lord asked. "Yes..." his companion said, closing his eyes briefly before staring at space intensively. "...she's the first star symboled neko..."

* * *

"So, what do you have in mind?" the inuyoukai ask his half-brother, wondering what his plan was.

"We need to be there for her and make her realized that not all people are bad as she seems to think and change her mind about us." Inuyasha replied.

Sesshomaru smacked him over the back of his head... hard.

"Oi! What did you hit me for?!" he yelled at him while rubbing his head.

"That's it?! That was your plan?! You're telling me to change her mind? I thought you said it was a good plan," he accused.

"It is a good plan! Now shut up and let me talk!" Sesshomaru sight but let him explain himself at least this was better than nothing, besides he wanted to do anything to gain Kagome's trust.

"I know how Kagome is feeling, I been in the same situation as her, I remember how everyone use to to glare at me and make me feel bad about myself but that all change when I met a little human girl about six years old."

Inuyasha remember like it was just yesterday, he had first found her in a shade of a tree crying her eyes out, a girl with black hair and brown eyes, but he can't remember her face, he watched as her cat did everything to make her tears stop but to no vail, she was one of a kind, after that day he changed into a whole new person although that was the day he last seen her, his parents were mad at him for sneaking around, as he watched the stars in the sky he prayed to see her again; he hoped she knew that he needed to see her again, that he wanted to see her every day with that beautiful smile she had on, he would always remember the little girl who saved him from himself and someday he was determined to return the favor.

"...gaining someone's trust is a hard thing to do especially when you did something stupid the first time, let them know that you will always have there backs, make them see us differently." he continued.

Sesshomaru listen at his words, he also recall what happen those five years ago, he would always be leaving the house, like he wanted to run away from everything that had bothered him, he didn't know where he went or where he was but as soon he got back his mother and father yelled at the half-demon saying he shouldn't be leaving the house especially at night, he saw him smile for the first time, surprising him he was a whole new person, he had told them he met this human girl, his eyes were filled with love and kindness whenever he had spoke of her, he himself never had met her but always wonder who was she?

"Fine, we'll go for your plan, I suppose is better then nothing."

Then the doorbell chimed. "I'll see who it is." Inuyasha said, heading out to the door.

He opened the door and saw a boy with brown hair and green eyes, wearing a white shirt. It was Koji. "Koji?" Inuyasha asked, surprise evident in his features when he opened the door.

The man nodded his head "Hey, long time no see."

"You could say that, come in?"

"Thanks," he smiled, entering. "Is Sesshomaru here?"

"Yeah, he's in the garden, come on," The half-demon began to lead the way. "How've you been? I haven't seen you since you moved away."

"Life's been treating me alright, I guess." he answered, following him to the kitchen and into to a door he saw Sesshomaru he immediately looked stunned when he caught sight of Koji, their parents knew each other since they were practically kids, they had introduced each other and got along pretty well. "What brings you here?"

"...Since I was here I thought I'll drop by and visit you two, It's been a while since I've seen your place."

"It hasn't changed much in that time,..." said Sesshomaru. "...but your welcome to come by anytime you want."

"...Say Koji..." Inuyasha began. "...Have you ever feel like you can't trust anyone and then someone comes along and they make you feel like you want to trust someone, but then they go and make you feel like a fool?"

Koji eyes sadden that question reminded him a lot about Kagome, she had trusted him with her whole heart and yet he betrayed her making her feel like a fool. "No, but I can imagine what it is to feel like that, why do you ask?"

"There is this girl her name is Kagome..." Sesshomaru explain, Koji green eyes held shock at hearing her name. "...she is a half-demon just like Inuyasha except she is a cat we tried to go near her but she wouldn't let us, she won't even talk to us, let alone look at us."

The human man lowered his eyes to the ground its all his fault this happened to her if he didn't go with the enemy this wouldn't have happened, her heart had scars that he left behind. The reaction was not what Sesshomaru had expected, his eyes were filled with so much sadness and pain and he held a sad frown on his lips. "You mean Kagome. Kagome Higruashi?"

"Yes, but how do you know her?" Inuyasha ask with a complete shocked.

"Kagome was my childhood friend..." There was a total silence as the two dog demons heard his words, Inuyasha jaw had dropped and Sesshomaru was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Explain yourself." the inuyoukai demanded, anger that's what showed on his face not at the fact that he was her friend for all those years but becuase he didn't told him about Kagome. Koji sight and decided to come clean.

"I knew her before you...," he explained. "...she was my friend when I still lived here, she was…is important to me, I didn't tell you about her because it was painful for me to bring all those memories back, when I first met her she was in a meadow playing with her demon cat, with a smile on her face, I also noticed she was different from others since her cat ears were showing, I felt attached to her, so I decided to be her friend, at first she didn't trust me and growled at me, I was not afraid there was no reason to be Kagome was just lonely and needed a friend to be by her side. I kept walking toward her when I was in front of her I reached to grab her ears and rubbed them earning a surprise look from her, from that moment on we spent days together, proving her not all humans are bad, we were inseparable, she was not what people thought she was, Kagome had a unique personality that not most girls have which is what also charmed me in a way, she was brave, caring and always true to her heart and full of life and spirit, but their was also eagerness, feistiness and stubbornness mixed in as well. It was different but it completed her nonetheless, I would be damned if I let others treat her like a nobody. I didn't care if she was a neko I loved her anyway she was. My feelings for Kagome grew stronger day by day, every time I close my eyes, my mind will drift towards her, when she cried, I held her in my arms never wanting to let her go, I wanted nothing but her to always have that smile on her face."

Sesshomaru listen carefully if he still didn't understand one thing.

"If you were always by Kagome's side then why did she turn cold toward everyone?"

"...A girl name Ayumi hated Kagome with her whole being, she wanted her suffer to make her life miserable, she had sought to turn me against my heart, to turn me against Kagome, she knew Kagome was my greatest weakness, she told me if i didn't go with her then she would have killed her, I didn't wanted that so I left her and told her lies."

Inuyasha looked down feeling guilty for what he did.

Sesshomaru glared at the human. "You are even more pathetic then the half-breed, betraying someone is not love, if you wanted to protect her like you say you did then you would have stayed with her and never left her side, instead you left her all alone, like a coward you are."

His words hurt, It was the truth that scarred him deeply - he betrayed her, and because of that, she hated him. "I love Kagome and I was protecting her by not staying,..." Koji snapped. "...If we're together she would have kill her."

"...YOU could have PROTECTED her, and not let harm come to her! Do you know what pain you caused her? It's your fault she is hurting!" Sesshomaru growled out, spiting his words at Koji who bristled with rage but said nothing.

"Enough!..." exclaimed Inuyasha. "...yelling at Koji is not the answer, we are all worried about what happened to Kagome, fighting like this will get us nowhere!"

Sesshomaru growled, he could not take it anymore and he stomped out of the room and ran into the dark cold night. Inuyasha just sighed and shook his head.

"I saw her just before I arrived here..." The human continued not looking at him but at the ground. "...she said...she...hated me." he said sadly.

Inuyasha felt sorry for him having someone you love say she hated you it must have hurt.

"...She was just upset, she will calm down and realizes that you only wanted to help her."

"I just hope your right..."

* * *

Kirara landed safety on the ground a few feet away from there home.

"Thank you Kilala that was fun." Kagome said petting her head gently, a kitten she was she always knew a way to make her happy.

A bush nearby rustled, a pair of black cat ears twitched towards the sound she peered at it cautiously, seconds later a small boy appeared from behind the bush. The child had a short orange hair tied in a ponytail with green eyes. Kagome's breath caught in her throat.

"Please...help...me..." came the weak whisper from the little battered boy, she examined the wounds more closely, his clothes were torn and covered in blood and he had cuts and bruises all over his body, the boy seemed to still be shallowly breathing, as he took a wobbly step forward he had collapsed, Kagome quickly and gently picked the boy up in her arms, she looked down at him. He was a fox demon. She had scent something coming her way so she jumped backwards just in time to dodge an attack, the spot where someone had aimed for was gone, with nothing but a large crater remaining.

"You are a half-demon cat aren't you?" a voice questioned.

"Yeah, so what's your point?"

A man with short blue hair, tan skin and red eyes appeared, two large dog-dragon demons stood loyally by his side. "...People like you don't deserve to be here, they don't deserve to live," he said with a strange calmness.

"...now hand over the boy and I may spare your life."

"If you really want him you will have to get through me first." The man just stood there and laughed at her, until he got bored and shot a emerald white light at her.

The light never hit Kagome. Sesshomaru was standing in front of her protectively with not even a scratch appearing on him. "You will not harm her," he hissed.

"How touching,..." the evil demon drawled. "...Your loyalty for this creature is quite something, tell me why do you care about her so much? She is nothing but worthless."

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Sesshomaru said coldly, his words like a keening northern wind, slicing to the bone. Sesshomaru jumped high into the air and released his poison whip, a green whip made from his demonic energy that flowed from his fingertips at will, a whip that would tear any lower level demon to shreds, with one swift flick of Sesshomaru's poisonous, the youkai demons was severed in half, from its head to the tip of the tail, vanishing into tiny pieces, he then slice off the demon's left hand, there was a shriek of pain.

"If you can't even dodge such a minor thing...how do you expect to kill me...?" Sesshomaru mocked. "...Do not waste my time." This obviously angered him.

Kagome looked down at the boy in her arms he was in a really bad condition if she didn't get help soon then his life would be in danger, there was only one option, she started to concentrate as her hands began to glow blue, she sent a healing aura throughout his body to heal all of his wounds.

Sesshomaru leapt into the air, following the demon, ready to launch his whip again, but before he could land a blow or even see him, he disappeared into thin air, before Sesshomaru even had a chance to think about where the he had gone, or had the chance to scent the air for him, he felt a sharp pain in his back, a pain that knocked the air from him and sent him tumbling towards the ground.

"Pathetic, you're just a weak little puppy. You think you can beat me? Hah. Come on puppy, is that all you've got." The demon cackled as he stared the boy down. Sesshomaru knew this was a tactic to bait him and he wasn't about to take the bait and let his guard down he needed to protect Kagome.

"I am no coward." In a blink of an eye Sesshomaru was standing right before him, he send a punch that hit the demon and send him skidding across the ground, he then stab him his chest with his poisonous claws. The demon falls to the ground in pain, clutching his chest, now with a gaping hole in it.

"...Hmph! You have become very strong, and very brave because of your desire to protect the neko, she must be very important to you, strength only comes when you want to protect someone you care about, and you acquired that from her."

Sesshomaru didn't really know what to say, so he just nodded, Kagome eyes widen he was not a bad demon after all, she watched as his body dissolved into glittering ash that drifted away on the wind.

The full demon turned to Kagome with a concern look. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I didn't need your help, I would've handled him on my own."

"That's not what I saw, you were just standing there, doing nothing!" he responded coolly.

"I was waiting for a right moment to attack until you showed up!" Kagome said defensively, the day was now drawing to its end so Kagome began to leave.

"Wait Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled, she kept her back toward him. "...I know you have been through, I know trusting someone is not something that will come easy. Trust will have to be earned. I want to earn your trust, Kagome. I want you to know that I am someone you can come to and lean on so, please, give me a chance?"

Kagome didn't know what to say, she didn't want to be hurt again, she didn't want to go through all that pain again, there was only one person in her entire life that had actually made her feel safe... Koji... but she didn't want to dwell on that now, she didn't want to dredge up those memories, would this be different with him? Sesshomaru silently hoped she would accept him, he then heard something that she would have never say.

"Thank you..." with those two words she left home leaving him surprise, a crack of a smile appeared on his face, he then left his way home, who knew his idiot half-brothers words would work, he admit he was a attracted to her, It was the way she looked at him with her beautiful light sapphire eyes, they were none like hers. There was no one like her. She was different, she was special, and she was Kagome.

* * *

_'I hate you...' _Koji sat on his room and looked up at the moon he couldn't get Kagome's words out of his head, he then heard a thud and look to see a pink book that fell on the ground. It was Kagome's diary. It had opened to a random page with the picture of a beautiful Kagome smiling, she was just naturally stunning her dress was light greenish sundress it showed off her figure to perfection, she was wearing sandals matching her dress and her hair was down with a pink bow attached to the back of her head, showing her cute cat ears. The sun was shining on her making her look even more stunning, he picked up the the book and started reading.

'_When I broke my toy Koji patted my head to comforted me his hand was so warm I just pretended to keep crying, I use to throw tantrums and say I couldn't nap unless Koji was with me, he then said to me: can't sleep? If i hold your hand would you be able to sleep come here l'll sleep with you, you won't be lonely any more, Koji was always by my side and I knew I've fell in love with him, I was always happy just being next to him.' _Tears fell down his face and onto the page, wishing he could turn back time.

* * *

As Kagome entered her house she was welcome by her worried mother and brother.

"Kagome! I was so worried about you!" her mother hugged her, tears were streaming down her face, relieved to see her and unharmed. Kagome felt horrible for making them worried about her, Kagome looked down at her brother his eyes were covered by his bangs, she actually heard his heart beat speed up, in fear? Excitement?

"Kagome!" He cried, launching himself at her. "I thought something happend to you!" he sobbed into her clothing. Kagome face soften and knelt down to his level, and he looked at her. "I know you told me not to shed tears that it just makes you weak but I was afraid that I would never see you again." he sniffled.

"I can handle myself you know, I am not weak as people think I am, I was wrong to tell you that emotions make you weak, I realized it makes you stronger than you will ever know." Kagome ruffled his hair and he smile.

Mama Higruashi smile, she then glanced at the little boy she was carrying in her arms. "Kagome who is that?" she asked her.

"I found him on my way here he was being chased by a demon..." she explain. "...I healed some of his wounds, but he still needs treatment..."

"Leave it to me honey, go upstairs and lay him on your bed I will be there with some medicine and bandages."

Kagome nodded and left to her room with Souta right behind her, she placed the young boy in her bed. "Is he going to live with us now?" Souta asked, a frown on his face, he was always jealous whenever someone took his sisters attention way from him.

"...I am not sure, well see what happens when he recovers, but you know no one can take your place Souta, you would always be my little brother." he smile at that.

Mama entered the room she knelt down and bandage his wounds, after she was done she said. "He is going to be alright, thanks to you Kagome, if you didn't do what you did them he wouldn't have survived, he just need to recover." She then stood up. "It's been a long day, we should call it a night."

Her little adorable brother ran and hugged his sister like there was no tomorrow, once more before going to his room happy that she was alive and safe, the neko wrapped her arms around his small frame returning it.

Once they left Kagome looked at the small boy, what person would caused him so much pain? He was just a little kid, she then thought back at what Sesshomaru had said he wanted her trust. _'Maybe he is different from others...what am I saying...he will just befriend me...and then the next thing he will betray me just like...Koji." _she sight and went to lay next to the kitsune a hand wrapped around him securely as if she was protecting him while Kirara slept on her bed watching over them.

* * *

Sesshomaru arrived at his home. "Where have you been at this hour?" he heard his half-brother say. "...with Kagome, where's Koji?"

Inuyasha's eyes widen. "Kagome? she let you near her? Koji left a few minutes he thought you were still mad at him?"

"Why wouldn't I be? He left Kagome all by herself instead of protecting her all those years ago."

"It sounds like you're jealous of the fact that she was with him."

"I'm not like you and I am glad I am not, I won't make the same mistakes as two did." Sesshomaru said boldly. Inuyasha blinked he watched as he left, he understand what he was feeling he knew Kagome was important to him, just like that little girl he met when he was a child.

Sesshomaru jumped up and flung himself on the bed, he took out a necklace that was on his pocket and he held it up, admiring it, he couldn't wait to give it to her, his eyes closed and he fell asleep before whispering "...Kagome..."

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter I hope you like it please review and let me know what you think :) Until next time.

Watashi wa anata ga kirai desu-I hate you


	6. Chapter Six: A Path to Forgiveness

Hi everyone thank you for the awesome reviews it makes me really happy to know you like this story. Here it goes

* * *

Chapter Six: A path to forgiveness?

Koji woke up from the his sleep, he made a soft groan and slowly opened his eyes, shielded his eyes from the sun that was shining through his window, he felt something on his hand and looked down, it was a picture of Kagome.

"Kagome..." He felt bad for betraying her, he wanted a chance to make things right between her, he wanted a chance to earn her forgiveness and to get her trust back. No matter how hard it may be, he would make sure of it.

* * *

A young half-demon felt something shift on her left side, she opened her beautiful sapphire eyes and glanced down to see the kitsune, his hands were squeezing the bed sheets tightly and sweat flatted in his hair against his forehead, shaking him lightly, she tried to wake him up, his eyes fluttered open sitting up, with faint tears in his eyes, panting in fear, he looked up to see Kagome looking over him.

"Are you alright? You were having a nightmare." The little boy stared at her with his green glassy eyes, he then leaped up and hugged around her waist as tight as his little body could, he didn't care if he didn't knew her he just wanted comfort, someone who would tell him everything would be okay. Kagome's eyes were wide, she couldn't remember the last time she hugged someone, or been hugged. It's been a long time and she almost didn't know what to do next, she slowly, yet hesitantly for a moment, wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back, she had forgotten how it felt to be embraced. It had been too long for her, too long...she didn't notice a pair of eyes watching her.

"Its alright, everything is going to be okay, your safe now." Kagome said warmly, smiling, he cried harder at her reassuring words.

* * *

It was an ordinary day at Shikon High. Inuyasha parked his car in his usual spot of the school and stepped out, he began to walk into the building, ignoring all the screaming girls and winks sent his way, when he entered the school building, he spotted Miroku and Sango coming down the hallway, and they spotted him as well, but as soon as their eyes connected with his, Sango rolled hers and avoided any contact after that. Inuyasha raised one eyebrow and sighed, "How long are you guys gonna act like this toward me?"

Miroku and Sango glare at him as if he just ask a dumb question.

"What!?" He yelled.

"Why are you here talking to us Inuyasha? You betrayed us by going with that wench, didn't you think about Kagome's feelings at all!?..." Sango yelled at the half demon. "...The poor girl is hurt enough when you insult her!"

"She is right, Inuyasha," Miroku said. "...Even I would not have done a deed such as to insult someone."

Inuyasha answer with a guilty expression. "I know, I was wrong to hurt her feelings when I said all those mean things, and you hate me for it, I regret every horrible thing I said to her, but I did it to protect her...from herself, to show her I cared for her, but it just flipped around and turned on me. I was afraid that Kikyo would have kill her."

Sango saw hate, hurt and sadness in his eyes, he felt bad for what he did to Kagome, breaking her heart and leaving only pain behind.

"What made you change your mind?" Miroku asked him curiously.

Inuyasha's eyes soften. "A human girl, she taught me what that different or not you are special in your own way and I was stubborn to see that."

_'It doesn't matter if your different or not, you are perfect just how you are, that's what makes you special form everyone else.' _The little girl voice rang in his head like a bell.

The two humans had never, heard him talking this way before, with so much tenderness. He really has changed into a different person.

"For once you used your head." Turning around they saw Sesshomaru walking toward them.

"What was that?!" Inuyasha muttered under his breath, with his hands buried deep in his pockets.

"Has anyone seen Kagome? I haven't seen her on my way here?..." The youkai ask softly and nice-like, ignoring Inuyasha, he was worried that Kagome who he cares about so much and wants to protect her with his very life would be mad, sad or upset. "...She was fine yestereday, besides she hardly ever gets sick..."

The three shook their head in the negative way, not knowing anything about her whereabouts.

"That neko is nothing but a nuisance. Why so worried for her?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes to whom the voice belonged too, not liking her scent at all.

"Kagome has a name, start using it..." Inuyasha snapped protecting Kagome from the venomous mouth of Kikyo. "...She is not a nuisance, she is far better than you, you will never live up to anything she is."

"Why are you defending her Inuyasha? If I recall your suppose to be on my side."

"Kagome is our friend even if she doesn't know it yet, I would do anything to protect her against you or any other person, I won't just stand aside and let you harm her!"

Kikyo smirk. "Sooner or later you will be begging to come back, surely, you remember our agreement, you don't want anything to happen to the neko do you?"

"I won't abandon Kagome! I would always be by her side." Inuyasha said defiantly.

"Have it your way, then, but don't say I didn't warn you, half-breed." she then left followed by Rin and Kaugra.

Inuyasha sight. "Man, she such a pain in the neck, no wonder everyone hates her."

Then bell than rang meaning it was time for class to start, as everyone took there seats Sesshomaru glanced at the empty desk to the right of his.

_'Kagome...'_ he thought concern for her, she meant the world to him, he wanted to see her, to see those beautiful blue eyes that he fell in love with, he would do anything to see her smile or hear her laugh, he turned around again and stared blankly while the teacher gave the lecture.

"I have an assignment for all of you. You will be working in partners of your choice. The assignment is to get to know your partner and write a paper about them. This would include their interests, favorite foods, things like that." Sesshomaru listen carefully.

* * *

Once the little boy stop crying Kagome pulled away from him so she could look at his green eyes that were glassy with tears, a little red and puffy, she ran her thumb across his cheek and wiped away the remaining tears.

"Hi my name is Kagome, what's your name?"

"I'm Shippo and I'm seven years old." he held up his small hands to show how old he was, he then looked around the room. "Where am I?"

"Your are at my house, recovering from your wounds can you tell me why was that demon chasing after you?"

Shippo eyes sadden, he looked down at his hands, blinking back tears as the memories washed over him. "...That demon killed my family, and everyone I cared for and I couldn't do anything to save them, I got away before he came after me." something about her eyes made him think that he wasn't scared anymore or alone.

"I am sorry about what happened to your parents Shippo, I know what it's like to feel, but together we will get through it,..." Kagome promised him. "...your not alone anymore, how would you like to live with me and my family?"

Shippo's face seemed to light up. "What? You mean here? Truthfully?" He said with excitement evident in his voice.

"That's a wonderful idea Kagome." Kagome looked to see her mother by the door surprise by her presence. "How long where you standing there Mama?"

"Long enough to learn something new about you..." She replied with a giggle. "...how about it Shippo would you like to stay with us?"

"Yes!" Shippo said gratefully, "... thank you so much for taking me in."

The little boy jumped into Kagome's arms and hugged her he buried his head in the crook of her neck, Kagome ear twitched she then hugged him back.

Shippo saw this and made his way up until he reached her ears rubbing them he laughed liking the softness.

"Hey don't play with her ears, I want to get a turn too." Sota said walking, his way to his sister.

"I haven't felt them since a long time I wonder how they feel." Mama joined in while laughing, joyful laughter was heard.

"Meow..." A sweet meow directed Kagome's attention, she saw her kitten looking at her, giggling, she gingerly scooped up the kitten, stroking its tan fur. It purred in response of her touch.

"What is this?" Shippo asked.

"It's a kitten," Kagome replied lovingly. "Isn't she adorable? Her name is Kirara."

Shippo observed how she giggled as the kitten tried to lick her cheek. He grew even more curious with her reactions to its touch.

"...Kirara so cute, furry and innocent. Not as noisy as other animals, and they're easy to hold as long as you don't anger her."

"Like you.." Kagome's heart stopped, something tugged at her insides. Looking up to Shippo's heart-warming gaze, she couldn't help but smile, oddly it made her feel warm and fuzzy inside, Kagome lowered her gaze to the kitten and held it out to him.

"Do you want to touch her?" The young boy stared into the eyes of the kitten and it meowed in his face.

"She won't bite." she assured with a smile, feeling braver, Shippo lifted his hands, hesitating for a moment before gently stroked the kitten's head earning a purr from the happy kitten, seeing that it liked the touch, Shippo continued to stroke its head and its back. The kitten meowed happily in delight. Its fur was soft, Shippo rubbed his fingers on the kittens back, unable to recall ever touching something so soft and smooth...except Kagome's ears.

"I think she's starting to like you," Kagome giggled as the kitten jumped on his shoulder, noticing more of his sister happier side being revealed, Souta felt his heart warm seeing her like this. Its was a beautiful thing not to be alone and Kagome is just realizing that.

* * *

Koji approached the river this, he gazed silently at the water, with a strong feeling of nostalgia. This was his special place, the spot he would always visit whenever he was feeling sad or frustrated, angry and irritated, or just happy and content, it was more special because he shared it with his first love and friend. Kagome.

_~FB~_

_"Kagome," Little Koji yelled looking around the area. _

_"Kagome, where are you?" he asked as he looked in a bush and behind a tree, with a sigh he leaned on the base of the tree and ran his hand through his shoulder black length hair. He smiled when he heard a sudden rustle above him. _

_Koji looked up and saw her sitting on a tree brach. "I found you." Kagome smile, deep inside of him, he liked the way she smiles at him. It seems that Kagome's smile is enough to make his pain go away. The human cat jumped down and giggled. In one swift movement he pinned her against the tree Kagome squealed, clearly shocked and flustered, he held her hands above her head with one hand. "Gotcha," he said. _

_Kagome smirk. "Oh really." with a blink of an eye she got free from his grasp, and kissed his cheek, he blinked twice, what just happened? His heart started pumping really fast and he felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Koji just stood there and put his hand on his cheek. He felt warmth overcome them, watching as Kagome laughed with Kirara by her side, he smiled. "My little kitten..." and chase after her._

_~End FB~_

"I am such a fool..." The human muttered to himself.

"Your name is Koji is it not?" Koji turned around seeing a demon standing before him, his smirk noticeable under the shadows.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?!" he demanded.

"That does not matter, what is a human like you doing out in a place like this, you obviously can't handle fighting a demon by yourself?"

"What do you want from me?!"

"Take him to the master..." The demon ordered calmly. "...You will be useful to us, useful to our plan."

"Let go of me!" Koji snarled as he fought against the demon who held him tight. "...You will regret this!" The demon ignore his enraged ranting, which grew quieter the farther he was dragged from his presence.

"Just wait until you find out your precious friend is missing, Kagome..."

* * *

Inuyasha sat in fifth hout staring up at the clock only a few more minutes, then the lesson would end, and the lunch-break would begin, he had been unable to concentrate on any of his teachers lectures, somehow it all seemed so unimportant now, memorizing dry, pointless facts, none of which had any real meaning. _'C'mon you stupid clock! I got better things to do than sitting around waiting for you to ring!'_ He was too lost in his own thoughts, that happened to him a lot, as he wasn't really the kind of guy that liked school, sure it had it's uses, but it was just so boring!

Sesshomaru saw this and shook his head, no wonder he doesn't learn. As the bell rang everyone headed for lunch, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and the two humans sat on a table eating there food, the youkai wasn't hungry he just couldn't stop thinking about Kagome no matter how hard he tried, he missed her like crazy, he never thought he would fall in love, he thought it was completely impossible because he was a cold-hearted demon who never shows his emotions.

"If you're so worried, why don't you visit her? I'm sure you'll find where she lives," Miroku suggested, seeing a daze expression on his face.

Sesshomaru quickly thought about...maybe he was right.

"What exactly happened between you too that night? You've never actually told me." Inuyasha ask, Miroku and Sango were observing him curiously.

"I saved her from a demon while she was going home, she then thanked me, your words did actually work..."

"Feh,..." Inuyasha placed his hands behind his head. "...I am not as stupid as you assume I am."

_'Sesshomaru acts like he cares, maybe he does, and maybe he is the key to healing Kagome's heart.' _though Sango.

"So, who are you guys going to write about?..." a cheerful Sango ask. "...I think I'm going to write about my brother Kohaku...or oh! Kanna! She'd be an interesting one to write about. Oh! Even better, Kagome! Raven hair, mysterious eyes, a view of the world that no one knows, with a hidden deeper side!..." she sight. "...Maybe this assignment will be tougher than I thought it would be!"

"Who would want to write about that neko? There is nothing to write about her." Sesshomaru glared at the three girls with pure hatred, he was getting more and more angry every time they insult Kagome.

"Yes Kikyo is right. I don't see what so special about her?"

"...and who would want to write about you three?" The youaki ask, his eyes as cold as ice. "...you are the most selfish person ever, all you ever do is think about is that if something doesn't go your way, you start lashing out at other who have been nothing but nice to you but to me you are so clueless that you don't even see the way you act towards others. I don't understand why anybody would date you, you're nothing! You're just a snotty, spoiled, brat! you're just like all the other selfish wenches' out there, no, actually you're worse than they are, Kagome is special because she is who she is, she has everything a guy would want, she is kind, caring and beautiful!"

Sesshomaru walked away leaving the girl's speechless.

"...He sure showed you..." Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kikyo shot daggers at him, daring him to say anything else, she had never been so humiliated or angry in her life.

"Damn him!" Kikyo swore thinking of a way to make him pay.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango stood up before they left Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. "Your not even cute, your face is revolting wear as Kagome's is angelic." With that he left leaving Kikyo fuming. :-(

* * *

"Kagome, can I get this one?" the little boy ask holding a turquoise T-shirt with patterned of leaves.

Kagome nodded her head. "You need new clothes Shippo so, you can get anything you like." Shippo got a look of pure joy in his eyes and gave her a huge hug on her leg and ran to the first aisle he saw, picking out a pair of blue pants. Kagome smile at his actions, Souta knew that she cared for the young fox, even if she knew him for a short amount of time, they had gone shopping for new clothes for the kitsune, he had insisted on going with them because he wanted to spent time with his sister.

"...You really made him happy.." Souta says looking over at Shippo who was picking out a tan vest. "...He's got a big heart and he already holds you close, its all because of you, Kagome, that he's moving on." Kagome looked at the boy and vowed to always make him smile. After they were done shopping they went home with Shippo holding the cat demon's soft hand.

* * *

The evil demon threw Koji on the floor he fell with a thud. "Master we found the boy, instead of the girl?"

The human felt anger bubble through his veins. "What do you want from me?"

"It's a rather... difficult reason. We needed you to lure your cat friend here. You see, we have unfinished business to attend to." a deep voice answered.

Koji eyes widen. _'cat friend...does he mean...Kagome.'_ he glared at the man."What are you going to do to Kagome?"

"...She has something that belongs to me and with you missing she will certainly be looking for you, since your important to her."

He nodded his head, the demons who held him released a poison of miasma into his system. Koji coughed and gasped for air.

"...The miasma that is now coursing through your veins, will kill you if you do not follow our orders." Koij's eyes felt heavy they were starting to close, his body was burning with pain. What could he do?

_'Kagome...' _he thought before falling unconscious.

"Very good, he seems to have feelings for the cat, he shall be destroyed by his beloved." He started laughing his cold, evil laugh.

* * *

After school was over, Sesshomaru decided to go to Kagome's house he looked down at the necklace in his hand and smile, he couldn't wait to see her. ◠‿◠

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter please review, favorite and followed if you want me to continued. Until next time.

Next time on Kagome the cat demon

Kagome: What have you done with Koji! Give him back to me!

Sesshomaru: Kagome you can't fight like this let us handle him

Inuyasha: (surprise) Your the little girl who I met all those years ago

Koji: I am sorry Kagome


	7. Chapter Seven: Sesshomaru's Heart

Hi everyone thank you for your awesome reviews it makes me so happy that you all like the story, your all motivators to keep going I thank you for that.

Kagome: Born a half-demon cat, she is 5 8'' in height, everyone shunned her when she was just a child, she is a kind and warm-hearted girl when she met Koji her true friend who had betrayed her to protect her, she then turned cold and mean toward everyone throughout the story she begins to fall in love with Sesshomaru, but at the same time she can't get over Koji, causing some indecisive behavior from her. Kagome is the first star-neko.

Koji: Kagome's first love and childhood friend, he was her first true friend, he fell in love with her and cares about her very much, and dislikes Sesshomaru as a rival for her affections, his strong romantic feelings for Kagome are still true and deep, which strains Kagome's relationship with Sesshomaru.

Souta: a very typical young boy, he likes to play soccer and enjoys hanging out with his friends, he is very perceptive and is also an easily scared kid, he is also a bit shy, but Sesshomaru and Kagome help him overcome this when they helped him get the courage to ask out Hitomi, a girl he had a crush on who is later mention. Souta is a kid of average height and weight with black hair and distinctive bangs on his right side, has brown eyes and pale skin. Souta admires his sister and would anything to see her happiness, they truly love and are protective of one another like a brother and sister should be.

Kirara: Kagome's faithful demon-cat companion, she was a gift from her father when she was just a child, Kirara is always by her owner side cheering her up whenever she is sad. Kirara usually appears to be a small kitten-sized feline with two tails, but can become large enough to carry several passengers whenever the need arises. Her full-sized form has more prominent fangs, flames around her feet and tail, and enough power to fly through the air fast enough to keep up with Kagome's top speed. In her small form, she is small and cute, with no fangs, wide eyes, and two tails, she loves Kagome very much and is willing to protect her from anything.

Shippo: is an orphaned young fox demon, age seven, Kagome aid him after she found him wounded on a cold night, he becomes very attached to her and he becomes her adopted mother. Shippo normally appears to be a young boy with certain fox-like features: his legs, feet, ears, and tail.

Sesshomaru: Is a daiyouaki he is InuYasha's older half-brother, an extremely powerful full-blooded demon, easily invulnerable when fighting. He goes out of his way to help Kagome, and teaches her what kindness is. Sesshomaru then fell in love with her, obvious to his friends and enemies, his heart is pure, although a speck of darkness is caused by his jealousy toward Koji, who Kagome loved. Despite this, Sesshomaru always saved and showed kindness to Koji when given the chance too.

Inuyasha: Born to a dog-demon father and a human mother, making him a half-demon, just like Kagome he was shunned when he was a kid, he lives with his half-brother Sesshomaru, he is constantly rude and prone to bursts of violence in retaliation to the slightest thing that upsets him. He gets along with his fellow companions, Miroku, and Sango, who he came to trust, however, he yells at Miroku for his lecherous tendencies, Inuyasha fell in love with Kagome when he met her in his childhood.

Miroku: lecherous boy, age eighteen, he is 5 11'' in height, over time, Miroku's feelings mature and he begins focusing his affections more exclusively on Sango, who he loves.

Sango: aged sixteen, 5 9'' in height, Sango is often the victim of Miroku's lecherous tendencies and gives him a loud slap for it, though she eventually falls in love with him.

* * *

_Chapter Seven: Sesshomaru's Heart_

The evil demon looked into the water of the river with a smug look on his face, finally he would get what he was searching for all this years.

"...Master the cat demon is not to far from us."

"Excellent." he said smugly, he walked closer to Koji who was on the ground took out two small tainted jewels filled with miasma and implanted it on his forehead and the other on his chest where is heart was.

"Nnngh…" The human mumbled as he was starting to regain his conscious. When he did, he tried to focus on his sights better while numerous questions flooded through his head. "What the-...where am I?"

"You're awake..." Koji looked at the person he remember everything he was about to go see Kagome until some demon held him captive. "What are you going to do with me?!" Koji had never been more scared in his life, besides not seeing Kagome in his life anymore, he knew that he was bait, but he would rather die than watch someone he cared and love get hurt.

"You will serve me unless I tell you otherwise. I hold your life in my hands, I could end it now if I so choose to, so do not disobey, or you will perish." Koji then started to pulse, he moaned in pain placing his hand on his heart he felt like something inside of him was burning. "What is happening to me?..." He muttered.

"This is just my miasma taking effect on your body, it is most powerful of all poisons." Letting out an evil laugh while peering down at the helpless boy.

"...My bait is ready I just need to wait for my prey..." he walked into the tree peering into the dark sight awaiting for Kagome. "...Kagome your precious boy Koji is awaiting death, too bad you're not here yet..."

* * *

Kagome lips had a small smile as she watched her brother Souta chasing the little kitsune and Kirara in their backyard of there home, laughter escaped their throats.

The small furry kitten red eyes landed on a round ball with black and white colors, she rolled it to the human boy, looking down to inspect, Souta saw a soccer ball to a stop at his feet, he gently scooped it up in his hands and looked to see where it came from.

"Mew..." Kirara meowed meaning she wanted to play, he smile and bounced the soccer ball on his knees. Soccer. The word brought back so many memories...he couldn't help but remember that it was soccer that saved his sister...she was all alone in the world and the ball was the only thing she had besides Kirara that is. Soccer had been his sister's favorite sport, he had learnt all his best moves from her.

"Hey, Souta, what is that you are kicking?" Shippo curious about the strange object that he sees.

"You've never seen a soccer ball before?" Sota question, setting the ball on the ground with a his foot on it.

Shippo tilted his head in confusion, who can blame him though? He's never been in the outside world and he's been through enough in his life and yet his still an innocent kid.

"It's a sport where you kick a ball around a field in order to score a goal. There are a few rules, but they aren't overly complicated..." Souta explained passing him the ball, the kitsune lifts up the ball, noticing its shape and design. "...If you kick the ball into the opposing net, you score a goal, whichever team has the most goals at the end of the game wins."

"Sounds like fun." Shippo said excitedly wanting to try this sport.

"You'd better believe it! In fact, let me go ahead and demonstrate, now Shippo, you go and stand there and watch."

With that, Souta started dribbling the soccer ball from left to right and back before moving forward towards the goal which was between two trees, Kagome watched him with amusing eyes, he stopped the ball and started winding up to deliver a furious kick as he did the soccer ball bounced off the trunk of the tree missing the goal, his eyes widen "...How could I miss?..." he sighed deeply.

Kagome giggled catching the ball that was flying in the air, her little brother turned to look at her. "Don't let the ball control you Souta, you must control it and have complete confidence."

"You know how to play soccer Kagome?" Shippo ask with a complete surprise look on his face

Kagome nodded her head vaguely remembering kicking a ball when she was little. "Yes, my father thought me how to, I remember I always come up with tricks all the time, even though some of them didn't work, but at least I was able to try to do something besides running after the ball."

"Kagome is really great at playing that's one of the things I admire her for." Souta smile at her and she smile in returned.

"How about I showed you two how its done." she said bouncing the soccer-ball from knee to knee to head, to elbow, and then back down to her knees, she placed the ball on the floor and started kicking it while running after it doing a couple of tricks, she kicked the soccer-ball, it sailed between the tress.

"Wow Kagome that was amazing!" Shippo praised excitedly

"She is the best sister ever!"

"Meow!"

◠‿◠ Kagome smile at there wonderful comments then her kitty ears twitched and she turned her head to the right scenting someone's scent nearby. Souta saw this and ask worriedly "What is it Kagome? Is something wrong?"

"No..." she handed the ball back to him. "...you two continue playing. I'll be right back."

* * *

Sesshomaru watched behind a couple of trees seeing as Kagome played, she was really good at, he never met a girl like that before, she was one of a kind.

"What are you doing here?" someone behind Sesshomaru said startling him he had a surprised look on his face when he saw Kagome.

"Kagome! how did you...?" Kagome looked at him then she pointed to her small nose.

"I am a half-demon, I could smell your scent even from all the way over there. Why are you here?" she asked him again thinking what was his reason for being here.

"I wanted to see you...I was worried something happened to you..." he replied softly

"You wanted to see me? You were worried about me?" She asked quietly, the shock apparent in her voice.

"Yes, Kagome..." Sesshomaru answered her. "...I was worried since you missed class. I thought something happened to you, I wanted to see if you were alright."

Kagome glared at him. "You shouldn't worry about me, I can take care of myself just fine, I am not a child."

Sesshomaru sight softly. "I know you can take care of yourself Kagome. I mean, you're a half-demon of course you can take care of yourself, but I can't help but worried about you, what if you meet up with another demon what then? I know you still don't trust me, betrayal is stopping you from ever showing that, and I will show you not all demons and humans are the same."

Kagome could only stared at his golden eyes did he really care about her that much? Did he really wanted her trust? What if the past repeats itself what will she do? She couldn't handle that once again it was to much painful.

Sesshomaru took out somthing from his pocket and showed it to her. Kagome's sapphire eyes widen in amazement. "...a necklace?"

It was a necklace of a star dangling from its chain with hearts around it. "...This is for you..." He said putting it around her neck. "...I wanted to give it it to you to show you that you can trust me when I say that I will never hurt you in any way..." Kagome looked at it and he continued. "...to show you how much I care about you, the necklace is one of a kind, I designed this necklace just for you. There's no other necklace in this world like this, not only that but it would also protect you form danger it's made from my demon powers." his words made her startle and look up, his expression was too passionate.

The demon cat took it of. "Keh, Why would I want something like this, I don't want anything from you," she says shoving the necklace in his hands, and he couldn't help but flinch. "Why?! What's wrong with it?!" he spat back at her shoving the item back at her while crossing his arms looking the other way completely annoyed.

"...Stubborn cat..." he muttered under his breath, unfortunately for him, Kagome heard his comment and shot him a glare and yelled. "What did you just-..." she stopped mid-sentence smelling the air scenting a faint scent of...'Koji!' Kagome thought, she quickly followed his scent.

"Kagome?! Where are you going!?" Sesshomaru yelled after her.

Kagome rounded a group of old trees and stopped at a clearing...the clearing where her memories would always returned when she was just a little girl. There standing so tall and still, stood a demon with human appearance, next to him were his demon minions. "Hello Kagome it is about time you showed up..."

"Naraku..."

* * *

Sesshomaru watched with a heavy heart as Kagome ran not even looking back he decided to follow her but as he did he heard someone called his name. "Sesshomaru!" he looked to see Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango walking toward him.

"What are you guys doing here?" the daiyouaki asked.

"We thought it was unfair for you to be the only one to see Kagome so we decided to visit her." Miroku said.

"Have you seen Kagome yet? Where is she?" Inuyasha ask not seeing her with him.

Sesshomaru nodded "Yes but there is no time to explain, we need to hurry and go to her." he quickly ran to the path the cat demon took.

"What? What happen to Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled following him with Miroku and Sango behind him.

The demon known as Naraku stared at the half-demon before him. _'...She looks so much like her mother...' _"I thought you wouldn't recognize me Kagome."

"How could I not? You were the one who killed my father!" Kagome growled menacingly.

Naraku snickered. "He had it coming, but you have something that belongs to me..." He said in a cold blood-thirsty voice. "...It would be easier to just hand it over."

Kagome didn't understand. "Nani?"

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru shouted coming to the clearing, the half-demon glance to her shoulder and saw the upcoming people, she shifted her eyes at Naraku, he was looking at them with a murderous look on his face, raising his right hand to his face, he flexed his claws, cracking his knuckles as he bared his fangs. "I wonder how there blood would feel under this claws."

Sango gasped at his words was he really going to kill them? Naraku felt the fear radiating from there bodies.

"Leave them alone,..." Kagome commanded. "...You fight is with me, not them, this has nothing to do with them its just between you and me! No one else shall be in this Naraku!" Kagome said as she charged at him.

Naraku smirked as his souless eyes peeked at Kagome's. "Do you really think that's a good idea Kagome?...To attack me?" he spoke in a malicious tone.

Kagome stopped in her tracks. "What do you mean it's not a good idea!? What are you saying?!"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru gasped, Koji appeared next to Naraku inside a barrier unconscious as if he was asleep. "Koji..." Kagome whispered.

"What did you do to him you!" she ask her voice getting furious.

"Nothing at the moment, I merely put him to sleep, a dream where he is fighting an emotion as we speak. Fear. His fear is what made him feel weak, everything seemed to drain out of him, leaving only fear and devastation behind, so tell me Kagome, what would you do to save him?"

Kagome couldn't believe her ears, she had scent him but didn't know where he was seeing Koji like this pained her to see him suffering, because of her he is in danger, he didn't deserve this he did everything in his power to make her happy, he wanted to be her friend even though she was different from others, made her smile and laugh, did everything for her, even wiped her tears away when someone was being mean to her, she owe it all to him for being by her side, thanks to him she knew what love was. It was now her turn to protect him.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome's eyes soften while looking at Koji. It made his heart ache that she looks at him like that and not him. Kagome seemed to be more open with Koji, then with him. How fair was that? Sure, Kagome and Koji have history, but...wasn't he Kagome's friend at least? A friend that she could trust? there was no denying that he had been his first love, and he'd always have a special place in her heart, but that didn't mean anything anymore. That was the past. Things in the past didn't make it to the future for a reason... right?

Miroku and Sango wonder who Koji was this person must be very important to Kagome if she was willing to save him.

"You have the most powerful gift of all Kagome, It is the power that I desire."

Kagome's eyes widen. "You mean my...soul?"

"Once I have your soul, I can be a full demon with your soul the stronger I'll get…" Naraku laughed evilly. Kagome understood now years after her father defeated him, he didn't had the power to heal himself so he took in the remaining demon parts within him, making him what he is now a half-demon.

Naraku extended his fingers turning into tentacles with a glowing tip reaching for Koji's barrier, Kagome's eyes watched in horror. "I know you wouldn't care about yourself Kagome, but I know you care about your dearest human, you don't want anything to happen to him, do you?"

Kagome gritted her teeth, clenching her fist tightly. "DONT YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HIM! I PROTECT KOJI!"

Sesshomaru eyes lowered and his lips turn to a frown, the cat demon leaped in the air, personally going to slice Naraku to pieces with her claws, she wanted to feel his flesh tear, feel the blood as it poured from gaping wounds, quickly draining his life, he had gone too far this time and there was no redemption to be had. Naraku would die or she would die trying to kill him, just as she was about to strike him he moved out of the way.

"I've been waiting for a long time to try and look for you, search for you so I can kill you, and now this is the chance to fulfill it." Naraku said charging at her.

Sesshomaru's heart stopped at hearing her words, wishing they weren't true. _'I have to do something to save Koji if not Kagome would keep protecting him.'_ he ran toward Koji's barrier thinking of a way to free him.

"Sesshomaru!..." Inuyasha yelled "...What the hell are you doing?!" not seeing what he was up to.

Miroku notice his actions, he knew the feelings he had for Kagome, he felt anger and envy toward Koji's and Kagome's love. "He's going to help Koji, not wanting Kagome to save him."

Two demons appears just a feet away from Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. "...He can not save him, if he does find a way to break the barrier it wouldn't matter, the boy is under our control, he can't save him either way…" a demon said with his dark voice.

"Quit your babbling and lets fight!..." cried Inuyasha. "...Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he shouted as his claws slashed across the shoulder of the youkai, he gasped the pieces was beginning to reform its self. _'It's regenerating.' _He thought.

"Not bad for a dirty hanyou," the demon taunted.

"What was that?" Inuyasha growled at him.

Sesshomaru was approching the barrier as he did he stop in his tracks a creature with long curling horns and fangs; stood in front of him, its eyes glowing black.

"You have feelings for the neko don't you? I can see right through your heart. I can see the love for the cat, it's like piercing white light to my eyes, keep in mind that you may have further heart break to come."

The words stung Sesshomaru but he made no comment about it. The daiyoukai narrowed his eyes at him, he continued. "...Don't you think I would hesitate to kill you. I bear no mercy, compassion has no place in my heart. I can't feel it for anybody, pain, misery and death is what feeds me, but I must admit I wouldn't be happy to see this light of yours die out. Something so unique...something so pure in the heart..."

"Get out of my way!" With one swift flick of Sesshomaru's poisonous whip, the youkai was severed in half, "You can't kill me," the demon cackled. "...You can cut me down as many times as you like but I will never be slain." Sesshomaru glared how was he suppose to defeat him?

Inside the barrier Koji did everything to awaken from his sleep but to no vain it was to strong he was just a weak human. What could he do?

_He was back at the river, he saw Kagome playing with Kirara, he was there too but couldn't speak, and couldn't move. 'Is this an illusion...' He thought, he saw a little girl by the name of Ayumi with her friends next to her._

_"Worthless half-breed," said a faceless voice._

_Kagome was surrounded by kids, she wasn't sure who spoke what as more taunts and insults were flung at her._

_Kirara growled not liking how they treated her owner she transform into her bigger size and bit Ayumi on her arm causing the little girl to only smirk, it didn't have any affect on her instead poison gas came out of where she bit down, the cat hissed in pain and she transformed back to her cute self, she was badly hurt. "Kirara!" Kagome yelled._

_"You can't win with your tainted blood."_

_"No one likes you half-breed."_

_"It's best if you just die..." threatened another._

_"Shut up!" yelled a furious Kagome covering her ears, "Koji!" She screamed for him, the torture of those voices was too much for her._

_"Kagome!" Koji shouted out to her, trying every attempt he could to get her attention while Kagome stood silently not hearing his calls. 'S-she can't see me...my voice can't reach her...'_

_"You're weak! Stupid! Everyone hates you, do you really think you're worth anything. Koji doesn't care about you, no one does, you don't deserve anything you have, you have no friends because you are worthless to people!"_

_Ayumi pulled a hand-gun out of her coat pocket, and aimed it at Kagome, she quickly pulled the trigger._

_The whole area, turned quiet. No one moved, nothing, Koji watched in horror, the scene would be forever etched into his memory... She had been shot, right in the heart, where she kept Koji...dripping blood upon her already stained shirt. Kagome, who had been standing, whispered. "Why...?" She then fell to her knees._

_"Kagome!" Koji screamed running to her able to move, he catched her before she fell._

_The little girl smirk. "Your to late fool she would be dead in just a few minutes that bullet had poison in it." she laughed like a maniac. Koji watched helplessly at Kagome in his arms. "Kagome...please hang in there...I know your stronger then this!" He pleased, tears threatening to come out those pretty green eyes of is._

_He narrowed his eyes as he says, "Why did you do this to Kagome?! She didn't deserve this!"_

_"That half-breed crossed me to many times, it was time she learn her place, did you really believe you could protect her?" asked Ayumi in a calm unfeeling voice._

_Koji's eyes dropped to look at Kagome face unable to answer, his mind racing._

_"Your weakness caused her death." She continued._

_"I-I didn't...she can't be..." Koji stuttered, then he growled in anger as he met her gaze once more and accused, "You killed her!"_

_The girl tilted her head, her eyes never wavering. "You didn't save her."_

_Koji was struck numb. His heart threatened to break as unimaginable pain assaulted his chest._

_"She cried out for you,..." Ayumi informed him, "...and you never came."_

_Koji's lungs seemed to tighten as well. He couldn't breathe. He choked on a sob as he tried not to cry, not in front of her._

_"Kagome," he was barely able to whisper as he looked at her pale face, he didn't notice when Ayumi vanished because at that moment Kagome look at him, her eyes opened slowly as if it were a struggle to do so, chest was splattered with her own blood._

_He tried to speak but couldn't force air from his lungs. Tears pooled in her eyes to then fall slowly unchecked across her face before falling to the ground._

_"Why didn't you save me, Koji," she whispered to him in a small voice filled with the betrayal he saw reflected in her eyes._

_"No! I didn't...I..." he tried to defend himself._

_"You promised you'd always protect me," Kagome wailed in the same soft voice, her words all the more powerful in their hushed utterance._

_Koji felt a tear roll down his cheek, then the another as it became harder to see her face with the water now flooding his eyes, crying with her but for a very different reason._

_"I'm...so sorry, Kagome," he choked out or he tried to, his throat too constricted to form the words he mouthed to her._

_He tried to blink the tears from his eyes to see her face more clearly, when he heard her gasp, saw her chest move in a huge gust of hair, before falling down on a sigh unmoving._

_Koji froze for an immeasurable amount of time before he cried out her name; though, no one was there anymore to hear the anguished cry. "Kagome!"_

Outside of his dream, no one was unaware of the salty tears he cried as he fell into an even deeper sleep, dreaming no longer. _'Kagome...'_

Kagome bared her fangs in the most intimidating manner she could muster up and sprinted toward Naraku, with her demon speed a claw struck him in his right cheek, sending the half breed sprawling to the ground. "Nani?" he ask impressed by her.

"Keh, have you forgotten? your a weak half-demon, I could kill you with these claws in just one strike." Kagome said raising her hand

Naraku knew she was right but no matter, he stood up on his feet and glanced at Koji, his plan was working just like he wanted to.

_'It's almost time; Koji's will soon be nothing but a memory.'_ He thought, he couldn't wait to see the look on Kagome's face, when she learned that her sweet Koji was no more, he knew that Naraku would destroy the boy's soul when he was done with his memories.

"Your too late to save your precious human Kagome, just look for yourself." Naraku said with a smirk.

Everyone looked toward Koji he started to pulse, the barrier around him vanished, slowly, his eyes opened, revealing grey violet orbs staring emotionless at his former lover, Kagome gasped this wasn't Koji anymore, he was cold to the touch and had no heartbeat.

With his demon ability Naraku passed Kagome he stood in front of the emotionless human, Kagome winced as he stuck his hand through his chest, her sapphire orbs widened and shook as she saw the glowing white orb that was now inside Naraku's hand.

"Well Kagome, here she is your precious human, he is nothing but a bodiless soul. I will enjoy all of his memories, especially the ones of pain and sadness, such love he held for you. It's a pity that I shall be using his very own soul to kill you and their is nothing he can do."

"Shut up! you're not Koji."

Naraku smirked at Kagome once more. "You're right I'm not, however this is his soul, combining mine and his it would be like killing him as well."

Kagome growled after hearing his words, she then balled his clawed hands into fists.

_'He's right if I try to attack him, I would end up killing Koji too, what I'm I going to do?'_

A bright flash of light surrounded Naraku, Koji's soul started to go into him, when the light subsided he stood with an evil smile on his face, his wound on his right cheek was healed.

Kagome stared at her beloved human how is she going to save him now? "Koji..." she whispered softly, in a gentle voice.

Sesshomaru golden eyes found there way to cat demons eyes it showed hurt, anger and pain "Kagome..." he whispered, he had to do something quickly he didn't want to lose Kagome, he would do everything for her even if it meant saving the human boy who he envy...Koji.

* * *

"Shippo!" Souta exclaimed as he watched cautiously at the ball flying through the air, the kitsune suddenly turned, not paying attention as the ball suddenly slammed on top of his head he fell backwards towards the ground. Souta flinched and ran towards the boy, Kilala followed after him.

"Shippo! Are you alright?" Shippo in question just shook his head and looked up at him.

"Hai, I'm alright." He rubbed his head and stood up on his feet.

"You're supposed to pay attention when playing." The human boy scolded the fox child who just seemed a bit spaced out.

"Hai." He answered quietly.

"What's wrong, Shippo?" Souta asked, noticing he was not his cheerful self, looking at the path his sister left.

"Kagome hasn't come back yet, where do you think she went?" his voice was filled with anxiousness, worry written all across his face. Souta didn't know what to say to make him feel better, Kilala walked over to him and nuzzled his cheek. Kagome had been gone for a long time and Shippo thought that she left him. He was also worried about her too anything could happen to her, and that is what worried him that anybody could hurt his dear sister, if anything happened to her he would never be able to forgive himself. He promise to protect her and he always will.

"Don't worry. Kagome's strong, I'm sure she'll be just fine." Souta said with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah...I hope your right..." Shippo said softly as his eyes stayed on the floor below him.

* * *

Naraku just stood there staring at Kagome with a smirk on his lips clearly humored by her reaction, watching her emotions like a cat cornering a mouse, Kagome's fear, her love, her anger, it all empowered him in a way, the half-demon cat blue eyes bore into Naraku's red ones growling at him, how dare he do this to Koij, he didn't deserve any of this, the thought of never seeing Koji again made her flinch in fear.

"Koji…" Kagome whispered staring wide-eyes at the human. "...Koji please don't listen to Naraku! He's just using you!" Koji stared blankly at her, not speaking a word.

Naraku was the enemy she would never let him win, he laughed again, cold and dry at her change of emotion.

"What's wrong, Kagome? Not what you were expecting? I'm surprised, he almost resisted me, but after a while he gave in, he's under my control now, I doubt he can even hear you, he doesn't even know you, with the poison jewels I had placed on him he would follow my every orders, the only way he'll return to normal is if you get the jewel shards out and his soul..."

Tears shimmer in Kagome's eyes trying to fall as she held them back desperately not wanting Naraku to see her cry. "No Koji…"

Inuyasha raised his claw hand. "Is that all?" He was about ready to lunged at Naraku, planning to cut him in half, that was, before Miroku grabbed onto his arm, holding the hanyou back.

"And what's the catch, Naraku? Someone like you would never make it that easy?" Miroku asked, violet eyes narrowed.

Kagome knew well enough knew that none of Naraku's "games" were ever that simple. There was a catch to everything. This master of tricks always had everything planned out, down to everyone's last move. Obviously there was a catch now. He didn't take control of Koji just to have Kagome's soul right away. That would be too easy.

"The catch?" Naraku laughed. The evil laugh that everyone hates. "...The catch is, if you take the jewel away, Koji will die..."

Kagome darted her glance from the emotionless Koji to the devious Naraku, she growled louder, anger boiled inside her. "How could you do this? You monster!"

Kagome raised her hand, prepared to attack him she lunged at the evil half-demon, with her claws outstretched. Naraku's tentacles lunged forward, Kagome merely spun the staff in a circular direction, destroying any tentacle that came near with her claws, Naraku was near invincible. The tentacles kept coming and coming, reappearing when sliced off with her claws.

Sesshomaru watched, fearful as Kagome kept dodging the lunging tentacles, seeing both Kagome and Naraku fight faster until they were nothing more than blurs, flying through the air, he looked toward Koji he dashed to him grabbing him by the shirt roughly punching his cheek from left and right.

"Snap out of it Koji! Naraku is controlling you! Fight it!" he yelled at the human boy shaking him, he didn't say anything making Sesshomaru angry by the second.

Kagome concentrated on every attack but didn't see that Naraku appeard behind her. "Kagome!" Inuyasha cried in fear helplessly from his spot. Naraku slashed his claws over Kagome's shoulder, knocking her away by several yards.

Naraku had amused in his eyes. "I feel stronger..." He noted, usually he'd feel weak and tired after a battle like that. "...Koji's love for you is strong enough to bring you down..." Naraku grinned "...You see your choice, Kagome, either give me your soul, or you will die by my hands, just like your father." The half-demon cat sneered in rage, just as they were about to hit each other Kagome brought down her claws that now glow a slight pink, bringing them down she screamed, "Stars of Blades!" with that light pink blades shoot out of her claws slicing up Naraku's arm, he grunted in pain, blood spilling to the ground. _'The boy's soul is rejecting my body...'_

Naraku appeared next to Koji sending Sesshomaru away with his his tentacle he landed in front of his half-brother and the two humans with a thud, he made a sword appear in front of Koji. The sword began to resonate dark energy.

"Koji, kill her,..." Naraku commanded menacingly. "...and bring me her soul..." Koji nodded picking the sword from its scabbard swinging the sword at her, Kagome dodged all of the attacks like they were nothing, dodge after dodge she kept moving so she wouldn't get hit, she knew deep down she couldn't hurt him she didn't have the guts, he means everything to her.

Naraku glance at the group he knew the full demon boy would do anything to save Kagome so, he placed a sound proof barrier around them to stop them from interfering.

"There now you can't interfere in my plans." Sango's eyes widened.

'_How did things end up like this?'_ Sesshomaru though watching the fight before his very eyes.

Koji stopped his swings and pointed the sword at Kagome, a gust of demonic power sent Kagome flying back and crashing into a tree, slowly he raised the sword, Kagome's wrold seemed to stop as she watched Koji, wide-eyed, but he didn't bring the sword down, it seemed to shake in his hands. What was he doing?

Naraku frowned. "Don't resist me, human, kill the cat!" he hissed. Kagome stared straight at Koji's lifeless eyes, he was still resistin, somehow, it seemed a small part of her knew what was going on, that she could still see through his lifeless eyes, and even though Naraku had control of most of his body, he still controlled a small portion of it.

Koji blinked, and his hands stopped shaking, everyone watched as his pale hands slowly released their grip on the sword, and it let out a metallic clang as it clattered to the floor, he stood there, arms held above his head, staring straight at Kagome. Naraku watched Koji carefully as his knees gave out and he collapsed on the floor.

"You fool! What do you think your doing?!" The jewel on Koji's forhead and chest glowed purple miasma spreading within his body, Kagome eyes shook. "Koji..." she whispered with concern in her voice, holding him by his shoulders, he looked up at her. "Ka-go-me..." Koji muttered slowly as he kept his attention on her. The half-demon cat gasped he was fighting back!

"Kagome, remember what I told you," Naraku sneered. After a few moments, he waved a lazy _'farewell'_ to everyone and disappeared seeing as he had fun for one day.

Kagome sighed in relief as she watched him. Koji's usual green eyes were bright, not lifeless and dull like they were a few minutes ago.

Kagome's eyes softened, "Koji, are you alright?"

Koji nodded weakly. "I'm fine."

_'For now...'_ Kagome added to herself sadly.

The human boy notice her wound on her bleeding shoulder. "Kagome your hurt!.."

Kagome smile at his concern. "...This is nothing compared to what I've had to go through before besides I am a demon I heal quickly."

Sesshomaru watched the two lovers quietly, feeling pain in his heart. Miroku kneeled on one knee by his side. "Naraku had you under his control, he wanted you to kill Kagome, but for what reason?"

Koji touched his hand to his chest. "He placed the jewels within me filled with miasma, it hurts and I don't know how to take them out...We'll be able to take the jewel out...right?" He asked hesitantly. "If we remove them then Naraku won't be able to control me anymore," he said, almost hopeful, but inside he fell apart.

Kagome cast her head down to stare at the floor, she wasn't about to say anything, she felt guilty for what is happening to him, Koji looked at the floor, crestfallen. Inuyasha decided he'd have to be the one to say this.

"Do you remember what Naraku said, Koji?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly, trying to hide his despair.

_'If you take the jewel shards, Koji will die.'_

Koji clenched his sides. "He's not telling the truth! I won't die! All we need to do is take the jewel out..." Realization struck the poor human. How were they going to take the shards out, when they were burrowed deep in her heart? "There has to be a way. Something we can do..."

"Naraku has your soul, the jewel implanted in your chest and forehead is what's keeping you alive if that is removed, you will die." Sesshomaru explained

Kagome's eyes never left Koji form, her sapphire eyes that were once so full of pain were now burning with hatred, hatred for the fact that he was suffering, forced to live upon this earth with nothing but sorrow in his life. Kagome clenched her fist tightly as she stood up, everyone watching her every move, her raven bangs covering her eyes.

"Kagome..." Sango whispered, the cat demon walked away from them not saying a word. Sesshomaru watched her go he knew she felt guilty for what happened to Koji, it hurt his heart that she will never love him, like she loves her human boy, he would always be second best to her first love, and she would never see him as anyone other than a annoyance.

* * *

Night was starting to arrive. Souta, Shippo and Kilala waited for Kagome sitting on the front door step of the house it was getting late and she hasn't return yet.

"Where is she? It's not like Kagome not to say that she was leaving somewhere else, something must have happened to her."

"Shippo I am sure that she is alright, maybe before you know it she will be back..." Souta said looking a little worried about him. "...you are just like myself, when it comes to worrying about Kagome, I would always worried for her whenever she was taking forever to come home." In a way himself and Shippo were more alike than he thought.

Then someone opened the door behind them and the person standing on the threshold was Mama Higruashi, carrying warm blankets In her hands.

"Why don't you come inside? It's really cold out here," Mama Higruashi looking at the two boys.

Shippo shakes his head no. "I don't want to go inside just yet. I want to wait for Kagome to come back."

Mama Higruashi smiled she knew how attached the kitsune was to Kagome, it reminded her how Souta used to wait for her when he was just a young child, she wrapped a blanket around their shoulders to protect them from the cold, she then sat down next to Souta on the step, staring up at the faint stars int the sky.

"Whenever Kagome was young and couldn't sleep at home she would come outside and look up at the stars, so young and innocent, like she have been introduced to a whole other world, her eyes would glow so bright in the night, every time I was worried about her she told me to look up and see the stars, and think of her, that way we would be connected, her words were comforting and I knew her words were true."

Shippo eyes widen in surprise, he turn to the stars that he stares at this night praying that Kagome will be okay.

Mama smile softly giving him a gentle and loving gaze.

* * *

Kagome was standing looking up to the starry sky above her, the soft wind of the night was passionately dancing the leaves of the trees and making them end up into the small current of the river, she didn't know what to do, she couldn't think straight she couldn't focus she couldn't even breathe, she wanted to get away from everything, little by little she knew she was losing Koji she doesn't know how to bring herself to cope with that, he's been her source of comfort and strength whenever she needed it. What is she going to do without him? This is the only man she's ever loved, it's all her fault for being the cause of his pain for causing him so much pain for so long. If she wasn't so weak, he wouldn't have been in this situation!

_'I am sorry Koji...It's all my fault! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!'_ Her fist suddenly swung through the air and smashed against the tree. Not a second after and another fist made its way into the same tree bark, causing it to crack, blood coming out from the wound. Her angry thoughts has sparked tears in her eyes, which have started to gather in the corner of her eyes. _'How could I been so stupid?'_

"Kagome..." Kagome's sensitive nose picked up the Koji's scent, she whirled around at the sound of her name.

"Koji..." She whispered, Koji smile at her while walking closer to her, the cat demon eyes lowered she didn't deserve his smile. "You had me worried back there Kagome, why did you run away like that?"

Sesshomaru wanted to be alone after the fight, he walked a path with full of trees he was so foolish to believe someone like Kagome, could like him, he just wanted to be her friend to know he was the one she can count on, when he finally reached a tree, he stopped walking and hid behind the tree, he could hear voices from there, Koji and Kagome's voice...he arrived there just in time to witness Koji and Kagome, he could feel his heart twisting around inside his chest.

"I am so sorry Koji..." she drifted of a look of guilt on her face, her ears flattened to her skull in pure and utter sadness, he felt his heart crack. Her fault? "...I am the one to blame because you're like this, I promised that I would protect you from this world, you could have been happier if you stayed away from me, if I was strong enough this wouldn't have happen to you...I am so sorry..." Raven locks shield her face, Koji wanted to hug her so badly, to pull her close to him, to comfort her and make her feel safe, so he did, he embraced her with his strong arms surprising her.

"Don't be stupid," he sneered, holding her tightly to him. "...Don't blame yourself like this Kagome. It isn't any of your fault, its Naraku's." he pulled away to look at her beautiful eyes that were shining in the moonlight, brushed her hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear affectionately.

"I don't regret ever meeting you Kagome, do you know how pathetic my life would be without you? Do you have any idea how much I need you in my life? you complete my heart Kagome. I'm lost without you to guide my way through the darkness. My heart skips three beats just for you, every since the day you came into my life, my life changed for the better, I found reason for my existence, you showed me the true meaning of love. I know that I have hurt you in the past, as pathetic as the reasons for my actions are, I must tell you that they were all done to prevent you from danger, as long as your by my side it's enough for me Kagome." He said with love in his eyes.

Her eyes started to water, as tears roll down her face, Koji lifted his hands to her face, wiping her tears with his fingers, gently, he leaned in pressing his lips against hers while wrapping his arm around her waist and the other behind the hair at her neck pulling her closer to him. Kagome hands were on his chest.

"Kagome..."

"Koji..."

Sesshomaru stared in shock as he saw Koji and Kagome share a passionate kiss, his heart shattered into a million pieces, he couldn't watch anymore, he slowly walked away, as he did he felt wetness on his cheeks, tears, he was crying, he had fallen in love with Kagome, he always wondered why his heart broke every time Kagome was with Koji, he would always dream that he was with Kagome, making her laugh and smile, seeing her happy but now she had left him with a bleeding heart.

* * *

This is the end of this chapter I hope you liked it please review, favorite and follow if you want me to continue, let me know what you think I like to hear your thoughts, until next time. :)

Nani-What?


	8. Chapter Eight: Conversation with Kagome

_Who's who?_

Mama Higurashi: a mother of two teenagers, Kagome and Sota, she is a very loving and caring mother just as one would expect of a motherly figure, very protective of them, she and Kagome were rather close to one another and she always seemed to know when something was wrong with her, she loves her husband and her two children more than anything in the world; she's a pretty sweet mom.

Kohaku: he is Sango's younger brother aged eleven, is a humble and kindhearted boy who cares for his family and is very close to his sister, he has a good relationship with Kagome too.

Yukio, Toyji and Hashiro: They are three boys who are friends with Souta, they really admire Kagome.

Kikyo: is the most most meanest girl at Shikon High, she is the school bully, picks on everyone and thinks she is better than anyone else, she shows it all the time, by treating every one like dirt, she hates Kagome, because she is a cat demon thinking her kind don't deserve to live, she tricks Inuyasha into joining her side.

Nickname: Kagome calls her ice queen because she has her heart made out of ice.

Rin and Kaugra: they are both Kikyo's followers, doing everything she orders, they both love Sesshomaru doing everything to get rid of Kagome.

Naraku: a evil human, he was directly responsible for the death of Lord Shizuo and the betrayal of Koji's and Kagome's love, his goal is to seek Kagome's soul to gain ultimate power and become a full demon, he later on confesses that all he had wished for was Mrs. Higruashi's heart who he fell in love when he was just a kid.

_Chapter Eight: A Conversation with Kagome_

"Nee-chan, are you ready yet!" Souta called going up the stairs to her room. Kagome moaned as she literally fell out of bed.

"Come on, Souta, five more minutes..." She mumbled into her blanket.  
Souta sweat dropped. _'And she's supposed to be the responsible one?' _He mumble, shaking his head. ¬_¬

"I heard that," Kagome's face came up long enough to glare at the boy. "...Mama is making pancakes, but if you want to sleep in I'll eat that extra helping she makes for you instead..." The little boy ginned making his way down the stairs to the kitchen.

Not wanting her little brother to eat her delicious breakfast she was about to stand up until she turn her head to her left seeing Shippo next to her sleeping peacefully, his little tail curled around him, a soft smile lit her features, when she had arrived home she saw the poor little boy waiting for her in the cold night for her to return home, his eyes held so much saddness and concerned for her, he even cried his eyes out worried that something happened to her, she never seen a child so broken before, she never knew how much important she was to him, how much she means to the little kitsune, she was the biggest part of his life, just like Koji was to her..she vowed to herself no matter what she will save him from Naraku's control.

Careful not to wake Shippo up, Kagome slowly got out of bed and opened the window to the bedroom stretching feeling restful, almost as if she had woken up from a long dreamless sleep, and crawled out of bed, the light shining through the curtain gave the room a nice, safe feeling, she went to the bathroom with her uniform, washed her face, brushed her teeth, combed her hair and put her uniform on in only five minutes flat.

Kagome left the room and made her way down the stairs, before kissing Shippo's forehead earning a smile from him, as she walked to the kitchen with a smile on her face, she saw her little brother gobbling down his breakfast.

"Good Morning Kagome, I'm glad you're feeling better."

The cat demon nodded sitting down at the table and took a plate for herself while her mother poured some orange juice in a glass for her.

"Thanks Mama." She said when her mother put the glass in front of her, she took the first bite of her food and closed her eyes for a moment; her mom did make the best pancakes ever, especially with whipped cream and strawberries, it would bring back some of the good memories.

"Where is Shippo? Is he okay?" Mama asked nonchalantly while washing the dishes.

"He's sleeping, tired himself out waiting for me last night." Kagome answered, before taking another bite.

"Shippo really cares about you, Kagome his eyes light up every time I walk in because he thinks it's you, as soon he realizes its me he's so disappointed that he talks quietly and frowns all the time and I can't help but giggle, never once had he thought of you as an adoptive mother to him you are his real mother ever since you found him that night, he found comfort in you, last night he sounded like a wounded puppy because you weren't there with him, just like Souta was when he was a child."

Kagome's guilt seemed to multiply tenfold, for making the kitsune feel like that, finishing her last bite, she stood up and placed the dishes into the sink.

"Well, we better get going Souta, we don't want to be late." Kagome said grabbing her backpack, she then felt something on her leg, looking down she saw Kilala nuzzling her leg showing that she didn't want her to go, the little kitten also missed her she was so worried for her when she didn't return home, Kagome was always there for her, she took her in her home when someone else didn't wanted, and she promise to protect her owner till' the end, thankful she had someone like her, Kagome bend down petting her ever so gently on the ears, eliciting a soft purr from her. "I'll be back as soon as I can then we could play together, until then stay here with Mama and Shippo, and protect them both." The two tale cat mew in response.

"Have a good day at school!" Higurashi-san said, smiling at her children. ◠‿◠

"We will!" They both said together as they walked out of the door.

"Kagome..." Mrs Higruashi turned around and saw little Shippo standing in the doorway with a frown on his face.

"Shippo you..."

"Kagome..." The little boy whispered, so softly, his bottom lip trembling refusing to cry out.

As Souta and Kagome walked, he kept glancing at her a few now and then.

"How's your wound sis?" He asked, a worried look came upon his face as he looked at her shoulder.

Kagome shrugged. "Nothing I can't handle, I heal quickly, so there is nothing to worry about."

"You worried me, you know that?" he muttered, he never been so scared in life, he hated to see her hurt or an any danger it even hurt when he wasn't the one to protect her, he feared for his sister's life, he just couldn't lose her, she meant a lot to him.

Kagome sensed his saddnes, her eyes softened and she placed an arm around his shoulders. "Never, ever, doubt I will never leave you. If there's one thing I can guarantee it's that I could and will never leave you, Mama, Kilala or Shippo." he felt a little better at her words.

"Kagome?" he ask.

"Yeah..."

"You still care about Koji." It was a statement, not a question, he said it like she had known all along and was just waiting for her to say it out loud, he saw the look she gave him just before he left Kagome home, full of sadness and love, Kagome looked straight ahead and answered. "Yes, no matter how much I want to hate him, I just can't."

"Hey Souta!" The young boy looked to see his friends waving at him.

"I'll see you back at home okay." Kagome said and he nodded running toward his friends she took off in the opposite direction.

"Hi you guys!"

"Hey Souta! was that your sister?" a boy with short hair tied in a short ponytail with brown eyes ask.

"Yeah, her name is Kagome she's my older sister."

"She is so cute too, she is also amazing at soccer!" Yukio said with excitement.

"You should have been there Kohaku, four against one and she still beat us! she's really amazing." Yahiro said

Toyji sight. "Your lucky to have her as your sister, Souta." Kohaku listened carefully as they talked about how great she was he remember how his sister talked about Kagome with cheerful smile on there face.

Kagome arrived at her school she walked to the entrance and made her way to her locker, and took her books which she needed for that day, just as she shut her locker she heard the voice of the most girl she hated.

"Well if it isn't the neko, so you finally came it was boring without you here since I didn't have anyone else to pick on." Kikyo teased her as she walked her way inside.

Kagome didn't said a word not wanting to fight with her today, she started to walk when both Rin and Kaugra blocked her way. "Don't you think it's rude not to say good bye when you leave." Kikyo said in her annoying tone of voice.

"Your so full of yourself aren't you? Seriously what is your problem?" Kagome shouted, luckily they were the only ones who were in the hallway; everyone else were outside.

"You are my problem neko..." Kikyo replied, spitefully eyes burning with so much anger. "...people like you don't deserve to live. You deserve to die! I want to see you suffer, because freaks like you don't deserve to be happy."

Kikyo's words stung her heart. _'Why can't anyone accept me? Why can't anyone accept me for who I am?' _Kagome thought sadly, she could feel the tears coming to her eyes, but she would never cry in front of them so she blinked back the tears away.

"If you really hate me that much why don't you leave? Why don't you just leave me alone?" Kagome said fed up with her attitude.

"Leave? This school would fall apart if I left!" The miko screeched back at her, her voice getting louder in till she was finally shouting by the end.

"Ha! good one, ice queen, the school would be much better off without you, why don't you just leave, no one wants you here! We don't need or want you here. No one does!...Now get out of my way, you're not worth my time and effort."

Kikyo was shocked, beyond words, how dare she say that! irritated and angered showed on her face as she glared with hatred at the cat demon.

"Why you!..." her hands began to glowed blue.

Kagome did not flinch as she sensed her aura flared up. "I am not as stupid as you think I am, I won't fall for that trick again."

The miko released her spiritual energy and Kagome didn't let it get far enough to strike her, with her demon speed she moved out of the way in time, Kikyo had hard time seeing her, her claws struck out and slashed Kikyo's cheek and knocked the woman back with her own demonic energy, Kikyo's back slams up against the wall, knocking the breath out of her and sending a painful shudder through her shoulders.

"Kikyo..." Kaugra and Rin cried, running to her side, Kikyo was astonished at what just happened, she never knew the cat demon demonic energy was so strong, she stood up regaining her balance.

"Your stronger than I thought and faster than I expected..."

"Hmph! You'd be surprised at what I could do."

"You will pay for what you did to Kikyo, you neko!" shouted Kagura as she whipped out her fan, she waved it rapidly creating a simple strong gust of wind toward Kagome, Rin's left hand appeared a book opening to a random page, Kagome heard her mutter chants, pages surrounded the cat demon, and a barrier was formed around her, Kagome slashed the pages around her, slash after slash more kept forming. "What is this?!"

"Good..." Kikyo smirk she put her hand out, a brown bow appeared in her hand, and on her back, a quiver full of arrows became visible, she took a arrow out and placed it in her bow she pulled her arm back as her eyes stayed on the target. Kagome.

"Die half-breed!" she then released the arrow, it came speeding at Kagome with all Kikyo's hatred and jealousy. The arrow took on a deep black aura, you could feel the malice washing off it in waves, just as the arrow reached it's target someone caught the arrow an inch from the barrier, snapping the shaft in two, the barrier around Kagome vanished, her eyes widen to see the the full demon and his followers.

"I thought I told you to leave Kagome alone." Sesshomaru said with a cold voice protecting the cat demon.

"What did you say?" Kikyo sneered looking at him.

Sesshomaru looked at Kikyo straight in the eye and growled. "Are you deaf? I won't repeat myself."

Kikyo turned her head the other way and crossed her arms. "

"What's the matter, neko? You need this pathetic losers to fight your own battles for you? Couldn't even face me on your won?" a cruel smile was on her face, that was meant to taunt her.

Her words set Kagome's blood boiling, she held her gaze, her jaw tense and angry.

"What do you have against Kagome?" Sango demanded firmly, glaring at the three girls. "...she's a friend and I won't let you be mean to her, sure she is a cat demon but she's just like the rest of us, get to know her before you decide you don't like her..."

"I don't need to explain myself to you, but mark my words I will kill the neko if it's the last thing I do." The miko said with a hiss as she walked away from them with her followers by her side.

_'One of these days I will get Kikyo for all the mess she's put me through.' _Kagome thought angrily.

Inuyasha groaned in frustration glad that had she left, he couldn't stand to look at her any longer, and he positively didn't want to be around her, she is undeniably the most annoying person he have ever met, she is constantly fussing over things that don't turn like she wants too, she always thinks that she's better, on an elite status, if he had the chance to kill her he would have done it right away.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Sesshomaru ask worried for her.

Kagome bared her teeth at him as her upper lip curled back in an angry sneer. "Why did you have to get involved? I had everything under control..." Kagome spat coldly. "...I didn't ask for your help and I don't need it." All eyes snapped, the air froze in the full demons lungs.

Sesshoamaru frown. "I was just trying to help you..." he said sincerely. "...If I hadn't arrive in time she could have killed you."

"I don't need help. I'm fine by myself." Kagome said through her gritted teeth.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru trailed off, the abrupt change in attitude hit him square in the face and he was left stunned as she walked away down the hall.

Sesshomaru couldn't really blame her; she was still getting use to trusting people even if she didn't needed his help he would still be there for her, he will prove to her that he will always be by her side.

"Give her time, she'll come around." Miroku said reassuring seeing his painful face.

Sesshomaru released a sigh that said he didn't believe Miroku for a second."I hope so."

* * *

Koji had his arms behind his head laying on his bed thinking of his sweet little kitten who he loved so much, he was glad knowing that she had forgave him and still care about him, he love her a lot, he really did, in his eyes she was perfect, funny, beautiful, and intelligent in her own way, she was the perfect girl, the kissed he shared with her was something he would always cherish in his life, he remembers every moment of the time in his life spent with Kagome, he remembers the first time he held her, the first time they both fell asleep together, the first time she smiled at him, the first time she laughed, and the first time she kissed his cheek, his most vivid memory of her childhood, however, was the first time he met her, he couldn't help but rub her ears, she was happy to have a friend by her side, he'll never forget the sound of her purr so soft and soothing, he just didn't wanted to stop, he had made a lot of new memories that day, most importantly he was glad he met Kagome because without her there wouldn't be happiness in his heart.

* * *

Naraku was healing in a room he was in weakest form, if one could call it a form, his body was in pieces around the room, since the battle he had with Kagome he didn't had enough strength to fight anymore, Koji's soul was at no help at all, sure it was strong but it was not good enough for him, Kagome's soul was the one he is seeking, she had the power to turn him into a full demon and he will make sure he'll get it, she will not know what hit her.

* * *

It was lunch time at Shikon High, sapphire eyes sweetly bit into her rice ball, she was sitting in the shade of a large tree that she normally ate lunch under, somewhere on the outskirts of the schools outside cafeteria, she prefers to eat alone away from people for peace and quiet, without interruptions, the rooftop was normally her spot to eat her lunch, but sometimes there would be other groups who are already there, besides eating at the field under the tree was quiet so she didn't have a reason to complain, she opened her mouth to take another bite of her rice ball, savoring the taste within, her mother always did make the best foods in the world. ≧◡≦

Sesshomaru was slowly eating his lunch, sitting on a table observing Kagome from afar, it was nothing, he just wanted to study her, he sighed, he shouldn't be thinking about her, she didn't want anything to do with him, he wished she would give him a chance, he loved her since the first moment he saw her, he wanted to save her, to protect her, but she didn't wanted that, he wanted to be there for her to lean on, but the only person she wanted to lean on was herself, he wanted to be her everything, to force his way in, and she didn't want to let him! Kagome was an independent woman, she had to learn the hard way that the only person you could really rely on in this world was yourself, and she lived her life accordingly, but he will change her even if she didn't wanted it. _'Kagome..'_ He thought

"Sesshomaru, why don't you talk to her? I know you want to get to know her better, besides she seems she someone to talk to." Miroku suggested with an oblivious tone, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Sesshomaru eyes widen at his words. "You always did know what was on people's mind, and it always seamed like you could read me like a book." He gazed at the feline who was drinking her juice from a straw."...What makes you think she'll talk to me? every time time I try to get her to talk to me she just pretends I am not there." he said, with a defeated sigh as his gaze lowered.

"Be gentle when talking to Kagome and maybe she'll talk back but I can't promise you that she will..." Inuyasha spoke up. "...I know what she's going through, she needs a friend at this moment, someone to be there for her with no expectations, no demands and you can be simply that: a friend and a healer."

"Okay I will try it your way." he said with a hopeful smile as he walked over to the girl.

"He really cares for her, doesn't he?" Miroku has a contemplative look on her face.

"He does, more than we can imagine." Inuyasha has seen and recognized the looks that he often saw in him, they were looks that did not seem right between just a friend, there were many, many women who were in love with Sesshomaru, but he never let any women near him, he was very hard to get which is why women liked him even more, but now he's chasing a woman a demon cat no less.

Kagome looked up at the sky to the clouds drifting, smiling to herself couldn't wait to go and play with the kitsune and Kirara, her small nose then caught a scent, she turn her head to her left meeting with golden eyes and silver hair that came to his waist. "May I join you Kagome?" Right now, all she wanted for him was to leave her alone, but he just wouldn't give up.

"Do what you please." she responded, turning her head away so she wouldn't have to look at him, he sat down next to her left, she thought back at what happened in the hall, she knew she was as twice strong as Kikyo, and yet he had protected her, saved her from the arrow, she had to admit if he wasn't there she would be hurt by now.

"Why do you keep protecting me?" Kagome ask without looking at him, she heard him chuckled, her eyes growing wide, she turned to look at him, her lovely sapphire eyes glaring at him.

"I thought you knew the answer by now, but if you must know I'll tell you. I care about you Kagome more than anyone else who I have ever met or seen and I don't want to see you hurt..." he answered, she froze after that, her eyes growing wide, staring into his eyes, feeling as if his eyes could look right into her soul, it held the truth of his words. "...I can't stand to see you hurt! I want to take away your wounds and scars and pains and put it all on me so you don't have to live with it anymore, I want to help you when you're hurt, I want you to tell me when you're hurting and what's making you hurt so I can take it away, I know you can defend yourself and you don't need help, but I also know how lonely that is, there's always somewhere to find help so let me help you Kagome." His voice became sympathetic, begging for her to tell him she need him.

Kagome stared at her hands curled in her lap. "You can help me by just going away, I have to push everyone away, that's just the way it is..."

Sesshomaru lips turned into a thin line. "Don't do this to yourself Kagome, it doesn't have to be that way, why is it that when you need help, you always push me away? I want to be there for you to support and give you strength. I know what you been through and it's not easy to trust people, it's easy to just push everyone away, because you'll never get hurt, but know that I'll be the one standing outside your door in every rain, and no matter how many buckets of rain you dump on me, I will never leave, I'll stand there and wait until you open the door and let them in, on the contrary, being open is beautiful, I think it's better than being closed off with your emotions, just let me in, inside your heart." There was nothing but silence, Sesshomaru listened closely for any response.

"I just wanted someone to accept me for who I was, for who I am."

Sesshomaru was surprise and saddened, surprise that she was actually talking to him and sad by the fact that Kagome had a sad childhood she didn't deserve that. "I don't care if you're a half-demon, I wouldn't care if you were a full-demon, the way you are is perfect, It means you have a heart that just won't quit, and it's one worth protecting, that beats and it also makes you who you are, which is a cat who is friendly, wise, and mysterious so far as I know you."

Kagome was taken aback by his words, he thought she was perfect, hearing those words made her extremely happy, she felt her heart skip a beat.

_'What is this feeling? Why do I feel like I can be myself around him? He means nothing to me. I hate him yet I feel like the need to open up.' _She thought to herself.

Sesshomaru stared at her, she was looking as though she was deciding on something, looking at her very closely she is the most beautiful female he had ever laid eyes on, it was not her looks that made her special, it was her pure heart and her selfless nature. The strength she gave those around her she was radiant never had he beheld such a flawless creature.

"Thank you for trying to save Koji the other day..."

Sesshomaru looked up at the sky, his heart hurting when she spoke of him. "I can see how much he means to you, I am just sorry I was not able to save him from Naraku's grasp."

Kagome shook her head. "You couldn't have done anything, no one could have."

Cherry blooms petals started to fall fluttering with the wind, a sakura flower fell and landed in Sesshomaru's hand as he held it tightly, his eyes softened, he reached up and stuck the sakura flower behind Kagome's ear, he smiled at her, a heart-melting smile showing his fangs, for first time Kagome smile, Sesshomaru who is completely taken by surprise by this eyes widen, her smile was so beautiful that it would be more than enough to light up the whole world, so free, so pure, so innocent, and so different than others, he smile warmly knowing little by little she starting to opened up to the world.

_'This flower symbolizes our love and hope, even if Koji is to come between us, I'll never forget this moment Kagome. Never. All I want is your happiness, if it means your happy leaving with Koji than so be it, but for now your my kitten.'_

* * *

That's the end of this chapter I hope you like it, thank you so much to for reviews, it makes me so happy and motivated it gives me confident and help me to update more, I am not confident about my writing at all, but all of your lovely reviews give me a lot of motivation and I feel the time I spent writing was definitely worth it! I usually feel like it's a waste for me to spend time writing, because I'm not good at it, but your reviews tell me otherwise, and they keep me really happy, even if you haven't reviewed but at least taken the time to read my story, alert it, favorite it, or followed, thank you so much, everything you do lets me know my stories are worth reading, and that's the best feeling for any writer, so once again, thank you all so much! I hope you continue to give me motivation. I love you all! :)


End file.
